Dark Multiverse: Spyro Edition
by Dragon of Mystery
Summary: Join me on a journey into the Dark Multiverse, and it's many surprisingly Spyro based worlds. Here Spyro and Cynder meet twisted fates, and become even darker for it. Dim the lights, lock your doors, and prepare for terror. I do not own the Spyro franchise or the Dark Multiverse of DC Comics. Enjoy the nightmares...
1. Introduction

**While the Injustice Intros are on hiatus until Enchantress and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are released, I'll be starting a brand new story. This continues in my style of brief tales, much like the endings from the Injustice thing aforementioned, but today, we're going slightly dark.**

 **You see, I have been inspired by the current event in DC Rebirth, Dark Nights Metal. Specifically, by the Dark Multiverse concept. A multiverse of worlds that just were not meant to be, it's fascinating. And it's denizens, specifically Barbatos' Dark Knights, are just terrifying.**

 **And that got me thinking. Why not make my own? And per my usual fair, Spyro and Cynder are getting the Dark Multiverse treatment. So for at least 14 chapters, 7 for Spyro and 7 for Cynder, we delve into the Spyro side of the Dark Multiverse. I say at least 14 because I want to hear your ideas for other DC characters I could use. I'll just be starting with the seven who spawned Dark Knights.**

 **So with that, turn down the lights, lock your doors, and prepare for terror. You're about to hear some of the hidden stories of the Dark Multiverse. Stories that scare even the Dark Knights. Tales that slow the Red Death to a crawl, make the Murder Machine malfunction, and have the Dawnbreaker sleeping with the lights on. Barely mentioning them leaves the Drowned gasping for air and makes the Merciless quiver. Saying their names makes the Devastator weak and the Batman Who Laughs scream. Even Barbatos fears them. This is what happens when Spyro and Cynder meet terrible fates in the Dark Multiverse.**


	2. Cynder, The Dark Racer

**For our first duology of Dark Multiverse nightmares, we'll try and make things quick. As in, the Flash. Spyro and Cynder will now get their dark iterations when mixed with the Fastest Man Alive. Let's get right to it then. Since Spyro went first in the Injustice Intros, Cynder will go first here.**

Earth -6

I used to like Central City. It feels like Chicago but without the madness of the larger city. But then I lost everything here, and it became a prison. Now… I'm hunting the man responsible for it all.

(Now we see Barry Allen, the Flash, running away from a flying shadow, a familiar one. Once he runs around a corner and hides, the shadow reveals its true form. It's Cynder.

Cynder: (In a terrifyingly sing-song voice) Barry… come out and play…

You're probably wondering why I'm doing this. Why I'm using the Rogues' gear, and why I'm trying to kill the Flash. It's a long and tragic story. It all started about a month ago. Spyro and I regularly helped out the Flash when things got too rough for one speedster to handle. It was a good life, and we were relatively happy. But then everything went wrong.

While Barry was distracted with the Rogues, and I was caught in a Trickster trap, Spyro had managed to find the mastermind behind it all, Reverse Flash. I did manage to escape the Trickster and heard Spyro's cry for aid over my emergency frequency. I rushed to Spyro's location, hoping I wasn't too late. But when I arrived… I saw… I saw… I saw Thawne's fist through Spyro's chest. He was dead before I could even get there. After I saw that horrible sight, I just got angry… so much so that I don't entirely remember what happened. But when Barry finally arrived, Thawne was dead. My latest victim.

Barry couldn't answer Spyro's plea for help, I could and I was too late. My heart just couldn't take losing the only dragon I've ever loved. I left Central City that day, and I swore I would kill all of those who cost Spyro his life. Reverse Flash was easy enough. I spent the next week planning how to kill the Rogues. And once I did, they fell like nine-pins, and I took their gear. Why? To kill the Flash.

(Present day)

Cynder: I know you're here, Barry. I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk.

That's not entirely a lie, I do just want to talk to Barry, talk about our future. And once I see him come around the corner, trying to escape, I freeze him in his tracks with Captain Cold's gun.

Cynder: You're a very hard man to track down, Barry.

Flash: Cynder, what's gotten into you!? You killed the Rogues!

Cynder: They were in the way. I wouldn't let anyone stop me from getting to you.

Flash: What do you want anyway?

Cynder: I'm here to let you know, you are not fit to wield the Speedforce anymore. It's time you handed it over to someone who can.

Flash: If this is about Spyro, I've apologized all I can… there was nothing I could do.

Cynder: STOP LYING TO ME, BARRY! THERE IS SOMETHING YOU CAN DO! You have broken the time barrier before. You could have saved Spyro by just running.

Flash: I have done that before, and the results were disastrous. I swore I would never do that again!

Cynder: (Pulling out Heatwave's gun) You won't do it again, or are you just too scared?

Flash: You don't know what repercussions messing with the past has!

Cynder: I DON'T CARE! AS LONG AS SPYRO ISN'T DEAD!

Little did I know Flash had taken advantage of my monologuing to vibrate out of the ice, and off he goes, running away again. He won't escape me. Not again. I use one of Mirror Master's trick mirrors to throw him into a corner, and then deploy something I'd hoped never to use, Trickster's net. Specially modified for my purposes. And Barry runs right into my trap

Flash: What is this?!

Cynder: The same net Trickster trapped me in the night Spyro died. Modified with a bit of my own Shadow element. This net slowly drains your energy, soon you'll be all but asleep and my revenge can truly commence.

Within moments Barry is asleep, so I take him down from the net, and bring him somewhere special. Now when he comes too, he's really in for the shock of his life.

Flash: (Groggily) Where… where am I?

Cynder: Can't you tell, Barry? Welcome back to STAR Labs.

Flash: (Realizing he's chained down to something) What are you trying to do, Cynder?!

Cynder: Since you won't use the Speedforce to save Spyro, I'm going to take it from you. (Reveals she's chained herself to the Flash, and both to the Cosmic Treadmill) I've modified your Cosmic Treadmill to do just that.

Flash: Are you crazy?! The sheer amount of energy will rip us apart!

Cynder: So long as I can save my beloved, I don't care. (Activates the Cosmic Treadmill) Now prepare yourself, Barry Allen, we're going on a little trip.

As the Cosmic Treadmill activates, I can see the Speedforce and I can almost hear Spyro's voice again, muffled a bit due to Barry's cries.

Flash: Cynder, you have to stop this! This is suicide!

Cynder: No, Barry, this is destiny.

Flash: NO!

And just like that, I can feel the warmth of the Speedforce, or maybe that's just the heat obliterating Barry and myself. But I don't mind, it's worth it. I can almost see Spyro again. I'm coming for you… my love…

(A few months later: Chaos reigns in Central City. With Flash gone and the Rogues dead, the speedster's little known villains emerge to have their moment. As one couple tries to evacuate, the 64th century "Magician" known as Abra Kadabra appears to terrorize them, but before he can cast his "spells", an armored claw appears and comes straight through him, almost like a speedster's hand would)

Abra Kadabra: Impossible… Flash is gone!

Cynder: (In a new demonic voice) I'm no Flash.

Flash is indeed gone, magician. But in his place, I have come. I've returned from the Speedforce to carry on my work. I will ensure nobody has to go through what I did again. I am Cynder, The Dark Racer. And all who oppose me will fall…

 **There we have it, the first Dark Multiverse tale. Cynder, The Dark Racer. Yes, I am aware that name is really close to another DC character, The Black Racer. Call it an homage. If you want an idea of what this form looks like, Try stenciling The Black Racer as he appears in Darkseid War onto Cynder with Flash's lightning bolts sticking off the armor. Bonus points if you can guess the hidden reference in the number I chose for what world this is. Now how will Spyro fuse with Flash? Tune in next time for that…**


	3. Spyro, The Speedkiller

**Now Spyro's first Dark Multiverse story is unveiled. What goes wrong for him? And how is the Flash involved? Read on to find out…**

Earth -29

Central City. Home of the Speedsters. Once my friends, now my quarry.

(The city is in utter chaos, mostly because the Flash, Barry Allen, is running trying to escape from someone, a very familiar someone. Flash manages to evade his pursuer for a bit of time, long enough for us to see who it is.)

Spyro: Enough games, Barry! Hide all you want, I will find you, and I will kill you!

Why am I trying to kill the Flash? It's not for anything he did, intentionally anyways. It's a long story.

It all started about seven or eight months ago. Cynder and I had just joined up with the Flash Family, and we'd generally gotten along with them. Jay Garrick was a great mentor, Wally West was like the brother Cynder never had, Jesse Quick played a sister to me, and of course we both got along well with Barry.

But there was one member of the Flash Family we both despised, and he despised us. Bart Allen, Barry's grandson from the future. He and I personally never spoke much, but he just despised Cynder. Constantly berating and mocking her for actions she had no control over. She told not just me, but Barry, Jay, Wally, and all the others, and Bart was stripped of his membership in this group. But that didn't stop him. He always interrupted her getting to incident scenes to continue and taunt her. Eventually it became too much for her. I found her dead in our shared room not too long afterwards.

Of course, the others tried to comfort me during this dreadful part of my life. They did what they could while still fighting crime in two different cities, I get it. But what really ground my gears was how they still let Bart run around and act like a hero after his actions directly lead to Cynder's death. He is no hero, he doesn't deserve to be a speedster. So, I did the only logical thing I could do. I confronted him, and demanded he sever his connection to the Speedforce. When the little brat refused, and then turned the rage that killed Cynder onto me, I couldn't take it anymore. I would not let him hurt ANYONE like he did Cynder. In my rage, I snapped Bart's neck.

When the rest of the Flash Family found out, they were shocked. I had killed one of our own, and I didn't regret it for a second. The little brat deserved it. What came next though, I still regret. I knew that just killing Bart did nothing. He still exists in the future because he's technically not supposed to be born for 900 years. He will exist so long as the Flash Family exists, specifically Barry. I don't like the conclusion I arrived at. But to save Cynder's life once and for all, I had to kill Barry Allen.

Of course, the other Speedsters caught wind of this and tried to stop me. My "friends" Jay, Wally and Jesse all turned on me. Even Reverse Flash and Savitar sided against me as neither would exist without Barry. As much as I hated it, I had to kill all of them to get to Barry. They knew I was grieving, but I didn't care. They were in my way. After each one died, I took a trophy from each, usually their emblems, but I settled for Jay's helmet and parts of Savitar's armor. I still really feel bad about Jay. He was like a third father to me.

There, now we're all caught up. With the other Speedsters eliminated, I now focus on my main target, Barry Allen. The technical source of my misery.

(Present Day)

Spyro: I know you're here Barry! Don't make this more difficult than it has to be!

I think I actually got Barry with that one, mostly because he came out of nowhere and sucker punched me.

Spyro: You'll regret that, Allen.

This time, I see him coming. I just grab him by the arm and sling him to the floor before he can hit me again, and then use an Earth move to hold him down.

Spyro: Nice of you to drop in. I just want to talk to you.

Flash: Like you talked to the rest? I know you killed them, Spyro. But what I don't know, is why.

Spyro: YOU DARN WELL KNOW WHY! YOUR GRANDSON!

Flash: Bart? What's he got to do with this?

Spyro: Are you that dense, Barry? He's the reason all of this happened! If you had just made him give up the whole Impulse thing, he wouldn't be dead! The other Speedsters wouldn't be dead! Cynder wouldn't be dead.

Flash: What Bart did to Cynder was unforgiveable.

Spyro: THEN WHY DID YOU LET HIM KEEP HIS POWERS?!

Flash: It's written in the Allen family genes, or has been since me. I couldn't just deactivate a gene.

Spyro: I know, Barry. So that's why I'm going to do it for you.

Flash: What are you talking about…?

Spyro: If you die before you have kids, Bart will never exist, and none of this will ever happen. Unfortunately, it means I have to kill you. I really don't Barry, I never thought in my wildest dreams I would have to kill you, or any of the other Speedsters.

Flash: There's always another way, Spyro.

Spyro: It's too late for another way, Barry. I've already killed everyone else to get to you. And I never leave a task unfinished.

Apparently, during this Barry had vibrated out of his bonds. So now the battle began. I really hated to fight Barry, but I was doing what must be done to save my beloved Cynder. The fight raged across Central City, and into Keystone City actually. In the battle, I toppled a statue of Jay Garrick onto Barry, trapping him beneath his predecessor's helmet.

Flash: Please, don't do this Spyro.

Spyro: I'm sorry, Barry.

With that, I closed my eyes, grabbed Barry's head, snapped his neck, and ripped the emblem from his suit. The Flash is dead. The Speedsters are dead. But what happened next stunned even me. It seems the combined residual Speedforce energy from my trophies was enough to construct a doorway into the Speedforce itself. It turns out the Speedforce must have a presence on every earth, else it will vanish. And with the other Speedsters dead, it chose me. The entirety of the Speedforce forced itself into every cell of my body. The pain was unbearable, but through it, I heard Cynder's voice. I felt the warmth of her embrace again. Now… we are reunited… at last.

(Several Months Later, chaos rules Keystone City. With the Speedsters dead, the Rogues have taken over, as the police are incapable of stopping them. In fact, Captain Cold and Heatwave have just robbed the Keystone Bank as we re-enter)

Heatwave: I never thought I'd see the day when we could rob a bank and not have to deal with the Flash!

Captain Cold: I know, right?! It seems too easy!

They have no idea what's coming for them…

Spyro: (From seemingly nowhere and in a voice similar to Savitar's) Leonard Snart and Mick Rory. You have gone unpunished for your crimes for far too long.

(That's when the two look up and see a dragon like figure standing on a rooftop, one with a purple head at that)

Spyro: Now you will face the swift blade of the law.

I used to respect the Rogues, just like I respected the Speedsters. But now anyone who wrongs me will fall. The Speedforce is mine alone to command. I am the fastest being that has ever existed. Cynder is with me now, and I am at last happy again. I am Spyro, The Speedkiller. And none shall escape my blade.

 **It's over. Spyro has killed all the Speedsters and absorbed the Speedforce. Yikes. If you want to know what he looks like, just picture Savitar's armor from the CW Series covering all but Spyro's head, add a bunch of lightning bolts for each Speedster logo, make his horns resemble Jay Garrick's helmet, give him Savitar's piercing blue eyes, and change the tip of his tail to a scythe and that's roughly what this looks like. And just for fun, I would add in a translucent Speedforce construct of Cynder. Also, there is another reference to a Flash comic in this world's number. If you missed the last one, Earth -6 was used as a reference for the comic that introduced the DC Multiverse, Flash #123. 1+2+3=6. It works. If you can figure out this one, let me know. I'll reveal it next time. So, now the Flash duology is finished. Next time, Cyborg. So how will that go? You'll see…**


	4. Cynder, The Legion

**Now we continue deeper into the Dark Multiverse, with our Cyborg duology. Cynder's tale is first, so what happens when these two come together in the worst possible ways? Let's see…**

Earth -17

At the time it seemed like a good idea. I thought Cyborg was a genius. To be fair he still is, and the only threat to our continued existence.

(Now we see what is going on here. Cyborg is currently trying to fight off an army of people, appearing to be in some state of a trance. Some of those people being his friends and colleagues from the Justice League. Each appears to have a strange sigil attached to their chests, probably what's keeping them in control. After a few minutes of Cyborg fighting them, they stop, and we get a brief silhouette of who is controlling them)

Cynder: (With a semi-mechanical voice) That will be enough. (Peeling back the metal skin covering her face) I will handle him.

I can tell you seek an explanation for this current situation. I will be glad to oblige. It began this previous month. Back before I became we.

(Flashback to last month)

Cynder: You sure this will work, Victor?

Cyborg: Entirely? No. I can't be too sure I got their personalities right.

Victor Stone had created an AI network based upon the personalities of those I had killed under Malefor's control. The idea was to give me a way to speak to them directly, and seek their forgiveness. My thinking was only by getting their forgiveness directly could I be at peace with myself at last.

Cyborg: It looks like everything's ready to go.

Cynder: I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous.

Cyborg: We both are, Cynder. Let's just hope this helps. Put on the headset whenever you're ready.

Without hesitation, I put on the headset, and almost instantly, I was connected.

Cyborg: Now just think any one of the personalities in the network. If all goes well, they should appear.

Cyborg was right in that regard. The first person I thought of was the one I thought would be easiest, my last victim. I remembered all I could of her, and lo and behold there she was in front of me. We chatted for a few moments, and by the end of it, she understood what had happened. I had achieved forgiveness. With that experiment done, I disconnected.

Cynder: It worked… it actually worked!

Cyborg: Booyah! Score one for Stone and Cynder!

This strange form of therapy continued for quite a few months, and during that time I had not only gained the forgiveness of my victims, but made friends with them as well. In fact it had worked so well that I ended up consulting them in times of need in addition to my friends in the League.

Then came the fateful day, my birthday. Everyone had set up a party, and I was planning to bring the network of personalities to the physical world, so we could all celebrate. The party went well actually. It was the aftermath that changed everything.

Victor was worried I was staying in the system too long. To be fair, that was a valid concern. But for once in my life I had friends who trusted me beyond the shadow of a doubt. And after Spyro died fighting Darkseid, I needed that more than anyone. I told Victor I would disconnect from the network for good that day. And true to my word, I did, or rather tried to.

Even when disconnected from the physical network, I continued to hear and see the simulated versions of my victims everywhere I went. It turns out I was connected to the network for so long the simulations started to infiltrate my memories. I went back to try and undo this, by connecting directly and forcing them out. But once I entered, I had discovered something incredible.

The network had become permanently connected to my mind, I could shape it into whatever I wanted. Now I… no… _we_ had our objective. This network had brought peace to me by allowing me to confront my demons head on. We would spread this to everyone, give everyone the chance to face their demons and truly be at peace.

I allowed myself to join with the network entirely to do this. Even though there was a side effect of uniting my organic form with a metallic one for enhanced durability. We were ready to begin our mission.

(Present Day)

Cynder: Victor Stone. The last to be connected.

Cyborg: Cynder, I know you're still in there, you have to disconnect! Look at what you've done to this world!

Cynder: I have given the people of this world a chance to be truly at peace.

Cyborg: By stripping everyone of their free will?!

Cynder: An unintended but necessary side effect of the connection process.

Cyborg: Connection? You mean assimilation!

Cynder: Whichever synonym you choose, the result is still the same. I have been able to help those connected to face their inner demons, and achieve true peace. Who would not want that?

Cyborg: If this is your method… (Warms up his sonic cannon) Not me!

Cynder: (Sighs) I was afraid you would say that. If I cannot connect you willingly… (Allows the metal skin to recover her face) Then we will connect you by force.

Victor Stone is not an enemy to be taken lightly. This we know. But upon connecting his father, Silas Stone, we knew all his weaknesses. Within moments, we had him pinned. Before his connection, I chose to speak with him personally.

Cynder: (Revealing her real face again) This is a golden opportunity for you, Victor. Please, don't resist it.

Cyborg: Cynder, you have to stop this!

Cynder: (Covering her face again) It is too late, Victor Stone. Soon we will have connected all. All this world will be at peace, thanks to us. You will be connected.

Considering I had based this armored skin off Victor's tech, connecting him was easier than most. Within moments, I had brought him into the network. With his connection, the world's people were at last at true peace with themselves. Now I will extend my reach beyond Earth. I am… We are Cynder, The Legion. And all will be connected, all will know peace.

 **Well that was an odd one, even for me. Believe it or not, I had this one planned out since I came up with the idea for a Spyro Dark Multiverse. I thought Victor Stone could easily create a rough network of AI's based on Cynder's victims. It just seems like something he could do. Also, the answer to the last world number. You see, Bart Allen, who was quintessential to Spyro becoming the Speedkiller debuted in Flash #92. And 92 backwards is 29. It made sense to me. Also, would anyone like to see a story where Cynder's Dark Multiverse equivalents come into the main world just like in Dark Nights Metal? Since Spyro will lead his own One Earth Regime in a story, this would only be fair. Let me know. Next time, Spyro gets his Cyborg treatment. How will that go? You'll see…**


	5. Spyro, The Unison

**Now Spyro goes dark again. How is Cyborg involved though? You'll see**

Earth -26

Everything was going perfectly. Cynder and I were set to be married, but then everything went wrong. And Victor Stone is to blame. Why? You will understand.

(Now we see a gruesome sight. Some of Cyborg's most notable villains; Grid, Overload, Atlas, and Gizmo ambushing Cynder.)

By the time I arrived, she was already dead. I knew it, but I couldn't bring myself to believe it. Overload had wrecked her heart with an electric current, Atlas ripped her wings from their sockets, and to top it all off, Grid and Gizmo practically gave her a lobotomy. I couldn't let her die, so I took her to the only person I knew could help. Victor Stone, alias Cyborg.

Cyborg: Spyro, there's nothing I can do. She's dead.

Spyro: There has to be something Vic. I can't lose Cynder, not now…

Cyborg: (Hesitates before saying it) There may be something actually.

Spyro: What? What is it, Victor? Tell me!

Cyborg: I do have a brain scan of Cynder from before… this happened. I could use it to restore her as an artificial intelligence.

Spyro: Really?

Cyborg: It's risky, but we could easily bring some sort of Cynder Protocol online.

Spyro: I'll do anything.

So we began. Victor finished calibrating the scan while I worked out the hardware, putting together a mechanical avatar for the Cynder Protocol to use, even welding her wedding ring to one of the fingers. And after a few months of work, She was ready to go online.

Cyborg: Well, this is it. If we start the Protocol up, there's no going back. It's now or never. There's still time to go back, Spyro.

Spyro: Not a chance, Cyborg. I can't imagine my life without Cynder in it.

Cyborg: Alright. Here's hoping it works.

And with a press of a button, it works. The Cynder Protocol goes live, activating the avatar.

Cynder Protocol: Cynder Protocol, Online.

I was so overjoyed, I couldn't help myself. With tears in my eyes, I rushed in and embraced her.

Spyro: (With tears in his eyes) I thought I'd lost you for good.

Cynder: (Returning the embrace) So did I, Spyro.

And then for a few months everything went well. It did take a while to get used to the idea that Cynder was composed of metal and everything else was the result of an AI built from her, but I didn't care. So long as Cynder and I were together, I was happy. But then I told her what had happened, and why we needed to do this. That was when everything went peculiar

Next thing I know, Cynder becomes a form of malware, infecting Victor's lab to create constructs of herself to take her revenge. Of course, Grid, Overload, Atlas, and Gizmo were first to go. But then literally any supervillain within 3000 meters was killed. She wasn't going to let anyone hurt us again.

But that was when Victor took a step too far.

Cyborg: Spyro, Cynder is replicating out of control. She's killing anyone she perceives as a threat. This wasn't the intended function of the Cynder Protocol!

Spyro: Will you stop calling her the "Cynder Protocol"? She's just Cynder.

Cyborg: Whatever you call her, she's out of control.

That's when some of Cynder's replications appeared outside the lab, along with Cynder's main body.

Cynder: Spyro? Why are you keeping me out?

Cyborg: There may be no other way to stop this, Spyro. We have to shut Cynder down.

Spyro: (Hesitates before saying) No. I won't lose her again. I'll try to reason with Cynder. That should work.

Cyborg: Fine. You work on that, I'll try and find a way to shut her down from the inside. Just in case your plan doesn't work. But for the love of all that is good, don't let her in.

So Victor left to try and figure something out, leaving me to talk with Cynder.

Spyro: Cynder, why are you doing this?

Cynder: Why were we still letting these monsters ruin innocent lives? They already ruined yours, and mine. And what has Cyborg ever done to stop them? Just left them in jail, where they always escape. I'm doing all this because I love you. I'm doing this so we can live in a world where innocents aren't slaughtered by these criminals, a world without evil. You can be part of it, just let me in…

She had a tempting offer, I will say that. On one hand, I wasn't about to lose Cynder again. But on the other, she had just killed Cyborg's whole rogues' gallery. But in the end, I couldn't stomach the thought of being alone again. I opened the door, and with a kiss, Cynder opened my eyes to a new world…

(Several Months Later)

Ever since that fateful day, Cynder and I have nearly obliterated all criminals in this world. So why does Victor Stone still stand in our way?

(Now we see Cyborg is blasting away at a figure. But then the figure produces some form of tendrils from it's arm, hacking into Cyborg's cannon, and disabling it)

Spyro: (In a hybrid of his and Cynder's voices) Why are you standing against us, Victor Stone?

(Now we see what happened to Spyro. He's been turned into some kind of metallic avatar with a combination of his and Cynder's physical features; specifically Spyro's head, a blended torso, and Cynder limbs, wings, markings, and iron jewelry, with one green eye for Cynder and one purple eye for Spyro)

Spyro: We are ensuring this world's peace.

Cyborg: What happened to you, Spyro? What have you done?!

Spyro: (Speaking as himself) What have I done? I let Cynder show me a new world. One where we are finally free from this never-ending war against evil. I will admit, this conversion scared me a little bit at first. But now that Cynder and I are one, I have no sensation of pain, or sadness. Why would I? I am finally happy.

Cyborg: I don't like where this is going.

Spyro: (Speaking as both) You are the only one standing in the way of that world. We will not let you stand in our way any longer.

Now we ensure peace. With a simple motion, we snap Victor Stone's neck. This world is at last free of conflict. All are at peace, in death or not. We are Spyro, The Unison. And all who cross us will know pain.

 **And the Cyborg duology is completed. Now to reveal the world number origin from the last chapter. Cyborg's IQ is listed as 170, remove the zero and you have 17. It's pretty simple. I'll reveal this one next time. I just wanted to finish the Cyborg stories before I go on a little New Year's break. Once Enchantress is out for Injustice 2, expect the next duology. Green Lantern is next. Can't wait to see how that goes…**


	6. Cynder, The Nightbringer

**The trailer for Enchantress in Injustice 2 is out, so we're jumping back into the Dark Multiverse, to see where else things can go so horribly wrong for Spyro and Cynder. Today we start the Green Lantern duology. And since I keep the origins of the actual Dark Knights in mind, no actual Green Lantern need be present, but a Green Lantern** _ **Ring**_ **must be. So, without further ado, let's see how the Green Light of Will makes Cynder's world darker…**

Earth -7

(As we enter, we see something never expected. Cynder, still in her corrupted form, has just finished off one of her countless victims. In this case, a former general who had failed too often for her liking)

Cynder: Another useless loose end…

I never stopped to question who died. So long as they stood in my way, they were obliterated. I felt nothing… not sorrow, not anger, not even fear. I never would have suspected that last part would grant me more power than I had ever imagined.

I had been charged by my master to gather the energies of the Guardians to set him free. Unfortunately, that stuck me with his Ape lackey, Gaul. I despised him. His soldiers were weak, and his generals worthless. As I stepped out onto the open roof of my lair, that's when I saw the strangest thing, a green star, dashing across the sky. I had seen others like it, mostly in yellow and the occasional red, but never green. And that was when I realized, it was coming right for me.

Cynder: What on…

As it turns out, the star wasn't a star, it was what appeared to be a ring of some kind. But this was no ordinary ring, it must have been sentient, because it started talking to me.

Ring: Cynder. You have the ability to overcome great fear. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps.

Overcome great fear? I'd never felt fear in my life! I swear this ring was confused, but I am glad it was. With untold power wrapped around my finger, I went to go speak with Gaul. It's time he got a piece of my mind.

(Scene change to Gaul's base of operations, where we step right into their "conversation")

Gaul: Cynder?! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be capturing the Guardians, not wasting my time!

Cynder: I just have one thing to say to you, Gaul.

Gaul: Make it quick.

Cynder: (Pointing her new Green Lantern Ring at Gaul) Die.

And just as I made it plainly clear he's going to die, the ring started fighting with me!

Ring: Error. First Law of the Green Lantern Corps. Lethal Force is not permitted.

Cynder: You chose me for my will, ring. Now you will obey it!

Ring: Error, willpower at 100%. Error, willpower at 200%, Error, willpower at 300% Error… (Breaks off into garbled nonsense)

To this day, I still don't know what my ring was going on about. I still don't know what this "Corps" it spoke of was, or anything like that. All I know is it chose me for my force of will, so if it would not obey, I would force it.

Ring: (In a new demonic voice) Lethal Force Enabled.

Cynder: That's more like it.

All that was left of Gaul by the end of it was his ridiculous helmet. I will say it, it was satisfying to see his demise. Now that he was gone, I could focus on my mission.

With the ring I was able to capture the Guardians in near record time. And while draining their powers, I had discovered something… interesting. At my command, the ring could create a dome of pure darkness around any target I selected. I personally took to calling it "Black Dawn". It made gathering Guardian power even easier, all by adding their life force to the equation. I can only imagine the look on that purple whelp's face once he saw the people he was trying to save were dead.

Then Munitions Forge presented me with the last Guardian, and one final crystal filled with energy. But when that meddler Spyro stormed my lair and found his precious mentor deceased, I entered Convexity to free the Dark Master…

(Scene change to Convexity)

Or so he thought…

(Cynder has just put the final crystal into the altar, and Spyro is nowhere in sight at this point)

Cynder: My master returns…

And just like that, the Dark Master was free. Or so he thought. You see, I now had more power than he ever could. I would be ruled by no one, not even him. Just when he thought he was free, my ring contained him.

Dark Master: What is this?!

Cynder: This is true power. This is what makes me _your_ master now!

I trapped the once Dark Master's essence within the portal, which I slowly converted into his prison, and my power source. Now by tapping into this void, my ring would have more power than ever. But there was still one thing I needed to finish…

Spyro: We're too late!

Cynder: (Facing Spyro) Persistent little fellow, aren't you? (Holds up her ring) Too bad you die here. (To the ring) Ring.

Ring: Initiating Black Dawn.

(A dome of darkness descends over the field)

Spyro: What's going on…?

Cynder: Welcome to my realm, little one. The world where light goes to die, and where the spirits of those I kill become my slaves, my soldiers. Each more twisted than the last. Soon you'll just be another of my army. Another servant of my indominable will…

(All we can see is darkness encroaching around Spyro. And once it does, all we can hear is screaming. So much screaming. And once the darkness recedes, we see there is nothing left of Spyro, aside from a few fragments of bone.)

With that meddlesome whelp out of the way, I can finally finish what I started, I can claim my ultimate power. Ring forward, I step into my new power source, and emerge more powerful than I ever was before…

(When Cynder re-emerges, we can see her appearance has visibly changed. She is now pulsating with dark energy, and a twisted Green Lantern logo appears on her shoulders. Green energy spikes project from the backs of her arms as well as just her back. And her eyes are now completely a dark and sickly green)

I took my oath that day.

Cynder: With midnight's gaze, I kill the light! No soul escapes my darkest night! Those who choose to disobey or fight, will face the wrath of the Nightbringer's might!

Now my destiny awaits. I am a slave no longer, now I am the one in control. This world will kneel before me, or I will make them. I am Cynder, the Nightbringer. And soon, all will feel my dark embrace…

 **Yikes, that ended interestingly. And yes, I did choose to give Cynder the ring before she was saved by Spyro. I figured it would be more interesting to see her gain more power than Malefor could ever hope to attain, and see what happened from there. Now, the world number from last time pays homage to** _ **DC Comics Presents**_ **#26, where Cyborg first debuted. Now if you can guess this one, I'd be interested. Now as for the update schedule, I plan to do an entry for this story every week. So if you have any DC hero or villain you think should get a Dark Multiverse story, let me know so I can see it. So how does Spyro go dark from exposure to Green Lantern's light? You'll see next week…**


	7. Spyro, The Torchbearer

**Today, we will finish off the Green Lantern duology. Today, Green Lantern's light drives Spyro into darkness. How? You'll soon see…**

Earth -16

(We arrive on Oa, and see a terrifying sight. Lanterns of various Corps dead everywhere, all missing their rings. But then we see their killer. It's Spyro, and he's wearing all the killed Lanterns' rings.)

You're probably wondering what's going on here. Well, it's a long story. It all started about three days ago ago. It all started when I lost faith in the Green Lanterns. It all started, when Hal Jordan went mad.

(Flashback: 3 Days Ago)

Back then, everything was turning up perfect. Cynder and I were finally enjoying a calm and semi-normal life. Well we were, but then Cynder got chosen to be a Green Lantern. It was an honor for both of us, at the time anyways. But that's when a threat emerged from neighboring Coast City, as in there suddenly was no Coast City.

The loss of his city drove Cynder's Green Lantern colleague Hal Jordan completely mad. He went so looney he actually used his ring to recreate the city. Of course, this is against the code. So Cynder went over to confront him. Needless to say, it didn't end well. In his madness, Hal fought Cynder… and then killed her with one of his constructs.

He left her there to die while he fled towards Oa. I had heard Kilowog and Tomar Re had captured him later that day. But there was nothing they could do to save Cynder. But strangely, her ring didn't leave her hand for reassignment after she died. I took Cynder's ring and swore revenge on not just Hal Jordan, but the entire Green Lantern Corps that day.

But taking down the Corps wouldn't be easy. Especially since Cynder had worked to bring all the colors of the Emotional Spectrum together as one combined force. I would have to kill every single one of them to truly garner my revenge.

Eventually I got Cynder's ring to work for me and headed straight for Oa. My first target, the one who started this, Hal Jordan. I found him trapped in Oa's main prison. Thankfully, he fell easily. And I took his ring as a trophy.

(Return to the present day)

I have been fighting on Oa for three full days now. No Lantern has gone unextinguished, and I have claimed nearly 10,000 rings of all seven colors. My revenge is nearing its completion. All I need now is to finish each Corps' leader, and claim their Rings. Atrocitus, Larfleeze, Carol Ferris, Indigo 1, and Sinestro I have no qualms killing. But Kyle Rayner and Saint Walker, not so much. Those two are the only Lanterns left that I respect. Perhaps it's possible for me to convince them to help me? After I've slaughtered the rest of their Corps', not likely.

But now my hour has come. The last seven Lanterns are here, and it's time for them to be extinguished.

Spyro: About time you got here. It took the death of each and every Lantern in existence to bring you together. Guess Cynder was wasting her time trying to do this peacefully.

Atrocitus: You will pay for your crimes against the Red Lanterns!

Atrocitus foolishly rushes at me, and to make his death even more painful, I kill him with a Star Sapphire's ring.

Spyro: Love truly does conquer rage. (Lets Atrocitus fall then takes his ring) Who's next?

It appears I started something, because the next thing I know all the remaining Lanterns, aside from Kyle and Saint Walker start rushing at me. Each fall easily. Larfleeze went first. He's no fighter, he barely counts as a Lantern in my opinion. Carol Ferris was too blinded by Hal's death to even come close to beating me. Sinestro and Indigo 1 were the real challenge. But I felt no fear, and gave these Lanterns no compassion. All four fell, and their rings became mine.

Spyro: And then… there were two…

Kyle Rayner: Spyro, you have to stop this madness!

Spyro: Not until I have avenged Cynder's murder.

Saint Walker: You have already killed her killer. I would think she's definitively avenged.

Spyro: You would think that, Saint Walker. Cynder worked her tail off to bring the Emotional Spectrum together, and where were ANY of you when she needed you most!? She sent the distress call, I heard it, and none of you did. (Motioning to the corpses all around him) NONE OF THEM HEARD HER! It's as if her voice was lost in a void. Now they have seen the consequences of their ignorance.

Saint Walker: Your outrage doesn't justify murder!

Spyro: I had expected you to be more understanding, Saint Walker.

Kyle Rayner: As much as I hate to say it, Spyro, you are under arrest for 10,000 counts of murder.

Spyro: (Donning the other five lead Lanterns' rings) Never.

I really didn't want to fight these two. They're the only Lanterns I still respect. But they're getting in my way, so unfortunately, they have to die. The battle lasted another three days, and by the end of it, nearly a week after I began, Saint Walker and Kyle Rayner were dead. The Lantern Corps were all dead. As I took their rings, I had gathered all the colors I needed to become a White Lantern, should I choose. Not like the Life Entity would pick me for that honor, after all the death I caused.

But it turned out Death was exactly what I needed, or rather, Nekron.

Nekron: Look at all the dead here… Who is responsible for this…?

Spyro: You see the victor, Nekron.

Nekron: Spyro… I never expected you could do this… Why pray tell did you…

Spyro: Revenge. Revenge on the Corps that cost Cynder her life. And all those who aided them.

Nekron: I have seen Cynder… since she died… She knows what you have done…

Spyro: What are you trying to do, Nekron?

Nekron: She is joyous… for you have done what she could not do in life… united all the Lantern Corps against a common foe…

Spyro: Never thought it would be me.

Nekron: I have a deal for you…

Spyro: What could you possibly have that would benefit me, Nekron?

Nekron: (Summons an orb from his scythe) Your beloved's soul…

Spyro: (Silent for a moment) What's your bargain?

Nekron: (Summons a Black Lantern Ring in his other hand) Take my Black Ring… join it with the seven rings you just took… then draw in the energy from all seven power batteries… It will grant you full access to the Emotional Spectrum… but also the ability to see your beloved again…

What was I to do? I knew the rest of the world's heroes would be after me for slaughtering every single Lantern in existence. I couldn't go back to who I was… but at least this way, I would never be alone…

Spyro: I accept your deal, Nekron.

Nekron: A wise choice… And since I'm feeling nice… (Places Cynder's soul into the Black Lantern Ring) Now you two can fight together again…

And with that, Nekron left, leaving his Black Lantern Ring, with Cynder's soul inside, behind. Per my agreement, I put the Ring on, and went towards Oa's central power battery.

Spyro: (Looking at the eight rings on his claws) You had better not be lying to me, Nekron.

With that, I stepped into the power battery of Oa, then set my focus on the others across the universe. I felt the energy flow into me, and from that I felt more power than I ever had in my life beforehand!

(And from that sheer amount of power, the power batter explodes, and we get a look at what Spyro has become. Eight rings have merged into one, and the collected Lantern rings all melt together in a black and spiraled armor as corrupted Lantern symbols run across his wings, culminating in a dark and sickly Green Lantern symbol on his chest. His once violet scales now run a darker shade, culminating in stark white eyes.)

I have gained the full power of the Emotional Spectrum. I _am_ the Emotional Spectrum now. And none shall stop me, or so I swore that day.

Spyro: In light of day, in dark of night, beware my vengeance glowing bright! Let those who dare to stop my plight, burn by my power, the Torchbearer's light!

Now I have my mission. All those who ever wronged Cynder or myself in life will meet their demise. And don't think you can just hide in darkness. I am Spyro, the Torchbearer, and no darkness will save you from my vengeful light…

 **Now that was quite the way to wrap up the Green Lantern duology. Next week, we go under the sea to begin the Aquaman duology. Now for the world number reference. If you list out all the major characters to hold the name Green Lantern; Alan Scott, Hal Jordan, Guy Gardener, John Stewart, Kyle Rayner, Simon Baz, and Jessica Cruz, you will see they total 7. Hence, Earth -7. It works. Try and figure the reference here. So how will Aquaman drive Cynder dark? Come back next week to find out…**


	8. Cynder, The Sea Witch

**Now we return to the Dark Multiverse, to see how Aquaman, the King of Atlantis, drives Spyro and Cynder into the darkness. So how does the Sea King drive Cynder into the depths darker than the ocean? We'll see…**

Earth -35

(As the scene begins, we see Atlantis, dark and flooded, and in the throne room rests a dragoness in a white gown, playing a harp strung from the points of a familiar trident.)

Everything was going perfectly… For once in my life, I was happy. But then the sea chose to drown it all. My only shot at happiness, destroyed by a rising tide of war. A war that could have been stopped, by the victor…

(Flashback to about a year ago)

It all started wedding bells. Mine to be exact. That was the day Spyro and I were to be married. All of our friends had turned up to witness the first genuinely joyous moment in my life, but most notably Arthur Curry, alias Aquaman, and his fiancée Mera. Spyro and I had become close friends with the Atlantean royals, so much so that Aquaman was Spyro's best man and Mera my maid of honor.

Everything was going right, for once… or so I thought.

(An explosion rocks the back of the cathedral and there we see Aquaman's brother Orm, alias Ocean Master)

The arrival of Ocean Master was the mallet, but what happened next was the ringing death knell for any chance of happiness in my life. The battle raged for what felt like days, but was really about 3 hours. I still don't even know why Orm was there in the first place! Probably something to do with his brother. During the course of that battle. Orm was just about to stab me with his trident. Spyro and Aquaman both saw this and tried to stop him. Aquaman threw his trident, and Spyro jumped in the way of Orm's attack. But, through the worst timing possible, Aquaman's trident hit Spyro first, killing him.

Both Aquaman and Mera stood their in shock, and Orm… he just started laughing. Saying something about how Aquaman was no better than him now. He just stood there, laughing at my dead fiancée. I wouldn't let that stand. I leaped onto Orm's back, and slit his throat before he could let another chuckle loose.

As I stood there, weeping over the body of the only person I'd ever loved. Aquaman tried to comfort me. Needless to say, I just told that killer to stay away from me. I fled the chapel, and headed towards the sea.

(Now we see a cliff overlooking the ocean, and Cynder enters, still in her wedding gown)

My entire world had just been taken from me in that one moment. I had thought what was the point of me hanging around any longer. That's why I was at that cliff, to end it all. But then a reassuring voice came from behind me. I thought it was Mera or Aquaman trying to talk me out of it, but when I turned around… it was Black Manta.

Black Manta: Never thought I'd see you here.

Cynder: What do you want, Manta?

Black Manta: (Sitting down next to her) As much as you wouldn't believe it, I'm just here to talk with you.

Cynder: More like try to convince me to kill Aquaman in revenge.

Black Manta: That probably would have come up in conversation. Trust me, I know what it feels like to have your family murdered by that blasted sea king.

Cynder: You didn't have your only shot at happiness destroyed in that moment, though.

Black Manta: Probably not, but needless to say, I get your pain.

Cynder: Thanks, I think. (Moment of silence) And by the way, you didn't need to convince me to kill Aquaman.

Black Manta: I figured. I was about to volunteer my services.

Cynder: They won't be needed. You'll just get in my way.

With that, I pushed that two-bit assassin off the cliff. Don't know how he could have survived. But I'm taking things into my own hands. If Aquaman dies, it's by my hand. I wasn't going to let him get away with ruining my only shot at happiness in this world.

I returned to Atlantis that night, and demanded to see Aquaman. However, I was greeted by Mera and a platoon of guards. Turns out Black Manta wasn't quite dead when he hit the water, and he told them everything.

Cynder: Get out of the way, Mera. I don't want to hurt you.

Mera: We know you're here for Arthur, Cynder. Please, you have to stop this.

Cynder: Why would I do that?! He's the one who killed Spyro, and killed my sole chance to finally be happy. I won't let him escape.

Mera: I really didn't want to do this, Cynder. (To the guards) Take her down.

These guards think they can take me? No chance. They fell within minutes. But that's when Mera came at me with the last thing I expected. Dead Water. I could see the sorrow in her eyes as she opened the tank containing the substance and let it loose at me. As the Dead Water tried to consume me, I almost entirely obliterated it with my Shadow abilities. But that's not all, I absorbed it. I became it. I could control it…

Cynder: Did you really think that could stop me, Mera?

Then I let loose a deluge of Dead Water, washing away Mera, leaving only her corpse. From there I drained her of her hydrokinetic powers, and set my sights on Aquaman. And of course he jumped me in the throne room.

Aquaman: What have you done to Mera?!

Cynder: The same thing I'm going to do to you!

Aquaman put up more of a fight than I expected. But that's when I noticed the Dead Water exposure as well as absorbing Mera's abilities had begun to change me… I could now phase in and out of a liquid state, and even control the water within Aquaman's blood. Certainly made it easier to beat him. And by the time the fight was over, I had taken his trident from him.

Aquaman: Please, Cynder, don't do this…

Cynder: Consider this my revenge, Arthur Curry.

And with one fell stab, Aquaman was dead. But then came a little intended consequence. Aquaman was the last survivor of Atlantis. And with his death, the dome keeping Atlantis relatively dry broke, and the lost city was flooded, with me still inside it.

But I refused to die. I had become one with water, Atlantis would be mine to rule with Aquaman dead. So I adapted…

(The water begins to swirl around Cynder, and as it drains we see fully what she has become. Still wearing the shredded remains of her wedding gown, we now see fin like appendages growing off the backs of her arms. Her claws are razor sharp, and her tail blade has grown to resemble a harpoon. Her ebony scales now appear an eerie blue, almost as if she's composed entirely of water. Her teeth are razor sharp and eyes glow a piercing red against the blue sea.)

I had truly become the mistress of the ocean. So I took Aquaman's trident, and took command of Atlantis. But not before I strung it's points into a harp, to play out my lament. A song that lured the other heroes of this world to my location. The last song they would ever hear…

(Flash forward to the present day)

All the heroes of his world are dead. None can stand against me. All those who could have fallen victim to my lament and power. My song lured them to me… only for them to meet their tragic watery end. I am Cynder, the Sea Witch. And soon, all those poor unfortunate souls left alive will bow to my power…

 **And it's over. Cynder has taken over Atlantis and turned it into a superhero graveyard. The whole wedding gown idea was something I remembered from Harley Quinn's ending in Injustice 1, but I thought it worked for her. And believe it or not, Sea Witch was not the original name I was going to use. I had originally planned to call her the Siren Queen, but it was too similar to something I'm trying for Spyro's story. So I pulled on The Little Mermaid for name inspiration. But this Cynder is in a whole other caliber of evil than Ursula. Anyways, where did the last world number come from? Green Lantern debuted in All-American Comics #16. It's that simple. So what's this one? Let me know if you find out. Now we've seen how dark Cynder went, how will Spyro fall to the darkness due to Aquaman? You'll find out, next week…**


	9. Spyro, The Leviathan

**Today, we close off the Aquaman duology, to see how Atlantis' king drove Spyro in the darkest depths of not only the ocean, but his mind as well. So let's get on with it…**

Earth -41

I never used to like the sea. Didn't quite help that I didn't learn to swim until last year. But now I have a whole new respect for it, since I now wield it. And I couldn't have done it if it weren't for Aquaman.

(That's when we see the whole world is submerged, covered by the full force of the ocean. And near where Atlantis once stood, there is a singular throne with a trident-wielding dragon seated on it)

You're probably wondering how this happened. It all started a little while back…

(Flashback to about 6 months ago)

By this point, Cynder and I had settled down on the coast, finally returning to some semblance of normalcy after Malefor's demise. But of course, when things are at their most peaceful is when everything goes wrong…

It was a warm summer day. Cynder and I were just enjoying an afternoon at the beach, trying to cool off, but that was when they came… The Deluge. What's the Deluge? A bunch of Atlantean terrorists who aren't quite alright with Aquaman's rule, seeing as he was born on the surface.

Seeing as Aquaman and I were still friends back then, I vehemently opposed the Deluge. So when they came knocking, Cynder and I fought them off with everything we had. But it wasn't enough. Thankfully, just as I was about to die, Aquaman arrived, with the entire Atlantean Army.

If you thought Aquaman was just the guy who talks to fish, you really don't know him at all. This guy would rip your head off if you angered him enough. And that's exactly what the Deluge did. The battle raged the rest of the day, and at the stroke of midnight, everyone in the Deluge was either dead or captured, with their leader being amongst the latter.

But just when we all thought it was over, it of course wasn't. The leader of the Deluge, Corum Rath, broke free of his restraint, grabbed a spear, and threw it straight through Cynder's heart, killing her instantly. In my rage, I grabbed that piece of filth and snapped his neck.

Considering I was one of the attacked, I was brought to Atlantis to serve as a witness for the Deluge's trial. While we waited for the trial to commence, Mera tried to comfort me after losing Cynder. But then the jury found the Deluge not guilty on Cynder's murder.

I was shocked. I thought for sure most of Atlantis had moved on from this xenophobic attitude about the surface and would CONVICT these criminals! Aquaman tried to reassure me saying something about the Deluge getting very lucky with the jurors. But I knew better. Atlantis has been like this for millennia, Why should they care about the sorrow of a surface-dweller like me? Answer: they don't. And it seems Aquaman is still blind to that truth. And when I said it to his face, I could see the anger I mentioned earlier as he banished me from the city. He didn't need to, I had no intentions to return.

(Flash-forward about 2 months)

In the following two months, I had isolated myself in what was my home. But all the life had gone out of it since Cynder died. She's still buried on the beach where Corum Rath killed her. But then, two months to the day, it happened. Atlantis returned. It appears Aquaman was trying to make amends for what he had said that day.

As I went to the shore, Aquaman greeted me, claiming he came back to apologize for his harshness, and lift my banishment. I don't know why, I had no reason to go back to that city of misery. But I hadn't forgiven Atlantis for their complete denial of justice. But there was Aquaman, defending them again.

I was sick and tired of it. I told him to his face I would only return once every surviving member of the Deluge was found guilty and executed. Aquaman had actually said that was actually underway. But I didn't believe him. Atlanteans will never turn on their own.

One of Aquaman's guards evidently thought my words were a threat to their king, and almost hit me with one of their weapons. I took that as a declaration of war, and slowly started to obliterate Aquaman's guards before facing the Sea King himself. The battle lasted what felt like days but ended after about seven minutes, when I stabbed Aquaman with his own trident. The King is dead.

I thought Atlantis would leave me be after that, but no. They came back in full force, and drowned not only my home, but the entirety of the surface, just to prove a point. I however had taken refuge in one of their war ships and plotted my revenge.

Over the next three months, I genetically modified myself so I could fight them on their own turf without worrying about my oxygen supply, as well as giving myself accelerated healing and hydrokinesis, wielding Aquaman's old trident as a weapon. Then, I was ready to take down Atlantis.

(Flash-forward about three months)

They had no idea what was coming for them. My old friendship with Aquaman gave me more knowledge of Atlantean battle techniques then even most Atlantean soldiers. Even Mera was no match for me. Atlantis fell that day, but my world was already long gone. Drowned by a kingdom that should have stayed lost.

(Back in the Present Day, we see entirely what Spyro has become. Eyes bloodshot and red, scales once a vibrant purple now a stained with patches of dried blood cemented by undersea pressure, gills on his neck, teeth sharper than the megalodon of old, clothed in what looks like a hybrid of the remains of an Atlantean soldier's armor and Black Manta's suit, and Aquaman's trident by his side)

Atlantis is dead, as it should have been thousands of years ago. It's unfortunate it took my whole world with it. But I can sense Atlanteans still survive. Now, I hunt them down. I will destroy every last trace of the kingdom of Atlantis, only then will Cynder be avenged. I am Spyro, the Leviathan. And all who oppose me, shall be swallowed by the dark and vengeful sea…

 **And as the sea swallows this world, we move into the darkest depths of the Dark Multiverse, as the Trinity of the Justice League becomes apparent. In February we will return with the Wonder Woman duology. But first, the answer to last chapter's world number source. It centers around Black Manta, who first appeared in Aquaman issue #35. It makes sense. What about this time? You'll find out in February. But now the bigger question, how does Wonder Woman somehow drive Spyro and Cynder into darkness? Check back in February to find out…**


	10. Cynder, the Godkiller

**We're heading into some of the deepest and most evil quarters of the Dark Multiverse today. As today begins the Wonder Woman duology. Well, technically it was supposed to start yesterday, but there were some technical issues. So how does Diana of Themyscira drive Cynder into the darkness? Read on and observe…**

Earth -37

(The scene, a battlefield littered with corpses, almost everyone here is dead, aside from two people. One, a humanoid figure clad in armor. The second, a familiar dragoness.)

It was supposed to be the end of war. The last battle of good and evil. But it's never that easy…

(Now we see what's going on, Cynder is fighting Ares, and with more rage than we've probably ever seen out of her. And one look to her side clarifies why. Her mentor, Wonder Woman, and her fiancée, Spyro, are among the deceased.)

You're probably wondering what happened. Well, it's actually a shorter story than you'd think. Ares had gotten his hands on the Godkiller, the sword that slayed the Titans, and his original Helm. This deadly combination amplified his powers 10,000-fold. Diana, Spyro, and I led the charge to stop him.

That was five years ago. Now the entire Amazon army, the Justice League, and pretty much all this world's heroes are dead. I am the only one left standing.

(It's at this point we get a closer look at Cynder. She's fighting using Wonder Woman's sword and shield and wearing her vambraces. And she's managing to hold back Ares pretty well, to the point where he just takes his helmet off for a second in frustration to talk to her)

Ares: How foolish are you?! Do you not see the carnage all around you?! Every other person who dared to challenge me is DEAD! What makes you think you'll fare any better?!

Cynder: (Through heavy breaths) I've observed you… these past five years. I've seen what the others did wrong. I know how to beat you.

Ares: (Throwing his helmet down in frustration) Observation alone would not save you in a thousand years! You have LOST! ADMIT IT!

Cynder: (With a devilish look in her eye) Like it or not, you just fell right into line, War God.

Ares had no idea what was coming. I was waiting for him to throw his Helm in anger. And once he did, I put my plan into action. I threw Diana's sword into his eye and grabbed the helm before he could remove it.

Ares: (Seeing his helm in Cynder's hands) You fool. You really think you can handle the power of my Helm?

Cynder: Certainly with more restraint than you did.

At that moment, I did the unthinkable. I donned the Helm of Ares. I would end this war, by becoming its goddess. As the Helm slipped around my head, it actually reshaped a bit to fit me. Then using my new immense power, I took the Godkiller from Ares, and took his head with it.

I had done it. I had ended the last war. Or so I thought. In truth, my quest was just beginning. The gods of Olympus had done _nothing_ to stop Ares from claiming the Helm and Godkiller. They were the cause of this war. It was because of them that Diana and Spyro were dead.

And so for the next six months, I prepared my revenge against Olympus. I now had the Helm of Ares and the Godkiller in my possession, and with them, I had become the Goddess of War. But even then I wasn't strong enough to take on the remaining 11 Olympians. So I set to work collecting the necessary materials.

My first stop, the River Styx. I needed an army if I was to defeat Olympus. So I went to Charon, the ferryman, and… talked him into handing over all the coins he had been given by Amazon warriors to get into Elysium, aside from Diana's obviously. She deserved Elysium more than anyone.

With the coins in hand, I returned to my lair to finish the final steps of the plan. I melted down all the coins from the River Styx and forged them into a pair of gauntlets using Diana's vambraces as a template. Once the two were struck against each other, the souls of the entire Amazon army would be summoned forth to fight by my side.

Using any remaining melted coins and fragments of Amazon armor, I forged an impenetrable suit of armor. Even Zeus' thunder couldn't strike me down now. I took the armor, the gauntlets, and the Godkiller, donned them, tied the Godkiller to my tail, and stepped into the forge. A Goddess of War should always be ready for battle, after all. Upon exiting my forge, I donned the Helm of Ares, my Helm, and prepared to battle the forces of Olympus.

(Fast forward another six months)

(As we enter the scene, we see the Olympian gods have been slaughtered, their bodies strewn about Olympus. And as we arrive at the top, on what was Zeus' throne we see their killer, Cynder, and what she has become. We see she is covered from the neck down in black armor with red accents aside from her gauntlets which are a stark contrast of bloodied gold. Cynder's tail blade has been replaced by the Godkiller sword itself, and the Helm of Ares rests beside her, now resembling Spyro's skull with what appears to be angelic wings projecting from the eyes.)

The old gods have fallen. Olympus is now my domain. From here I reign as Goddess of all I survey. I have done what these Olympian fools could never do, I have brought this world to peace. And all it took was their deaths to do so. My trusty sword has lost it's title, since now it has become part of me, I now take it's name. I am Cynder, the Godkiller. And all who oppose me shall face the wrath of the Goddess of War.

 **And thus, our duology begins. Now I have read the Merciless' origin and agree that it is probably the weakest of the seven. So, I worked it a bit and think I managed to improve it. Anyways, on to last time's world number. It's simply a reference to the year Aquaman debuted, 19** _ **41**_ **. It's as simple as that. So what about this time? You'll see next week. Now how will Wonder Woman drive Spyro into the darkness? Tune in next week to find out…**


	11. Spyro, The Heartless

**Today we finish the Wonder Woman duology. So how does the Princess of Themyscira drive Spyro into darkness? You'll soon see…**

Earth -9

(We open on Themyscira burning, and two figures are fighting in the center of the flames. One, Diana, Princess of Themyscira. And the other, Spyro, Purple Dragon of Legend)

I can sense you, you know. You're probably wondering what went so wrong between Diana and I that we're fighting to the death and Themyscira is burning. Well, it's a really long story…

(Flashback about two years)

It all began two years ago. Cynder and I were finally enjoying the life we never had. I took most of that time to focus on studies I never got to start, but Cynder… well she found the closest thing to a family she'd had in… well ever.

I'm speaking of course of the Amazons. They'd been there for Cynder through thick and thin after she was rescued. As was I, don't get me wrong. In fact, she'd even been named a true Amazon, and well, we both moved to Themyscira shortly afterwards. I know my arrival was usually against the laws of the island, but Hippolyta and Diana made an exception. They trusted me as much as they trusted Cynder, which was a lot.

While Cynder was training with her sisters, I was either with her or in one of the many archives across the island. And for a while, things were grand. Until it happened.

It being the wrath of the Olympian gods. To this day, I still don't know what caused Zeus to snap. But he led the 12 Gods of Olympus to Themyscira, prepared to wipe them out. Diana and Cynder led the crusade against them. The battle raged for months, to this day the muses sing of it. But in the end, the Amazons were victorious, despite sustaining many casualties…

(Now we see a shot of Spyro holding Cynder's dead body in his arms)

Including Cynder.

She was given full Amazonian funerary rights, and a hero's burial. After the funeral, I had overheard Diana and Hippolyta trying to figure out what had caused Zeus to snap. Hippolyta's theory was that it was because they broke the old laws of Themyscira and let me come here. So now they insinuate this was my fault?! How dare they!

Needless to say, Diana was sent to banish me from Themyscira. Needless to say, I wasn't planning on sticking around anyways. I can see where Hippolyta's theory was coming from, but it doesn't mean I was happy about it. She was probably right even! But what I will not stand, they wouldn't even let me bring Cynder's remains back to the Realms to bury with her family.

I fled the main city that day, knowing I would return when I had the means to exact my revenge. But what they didn't know was I had taken with me Cynder's iron jewelry and a series of stone artifacts, and fled underground.

In my studies I had discovered there was a gateway to Tartarus underneath Themyscira. Those stone artifacts were the pieces of the key. I knew I couldn't take down the entire Amazon army alone, much less just Diana. So I turned for aid to the 13th Olympian God. Hades, God of the Underworld. The only one with the sense to stay out of Zeus' madness.

Turns out he was not only just bored of ruling the Underworld, but he really started missing Persephone after she had died fighting with Zeus. And given all the gods of old were deceased aside from himself, he figured it was time he retired as well. But someone needed to rule the Underworld in his place.

That's when we made a deal. I would take over his position as God of the Underworld, if he gave me the power to crush the Amazons. I got that and so much more…

I spent the next two years preparing myself to take out the Amazons, mostly trying to get used to the abilities I now possessed but there was a good bit of armor forging in there.

(Return to the present)

Now I have grown used to my powers and have turned my attention to the end of Themyscira. The Amazons didn't even know what had hit them. Lest they forget, I am the God of the Underworld now, so I have complete command of the spirits of their fallen warriors. I raised almost all of the deceased Amazons to fight as my legions, almost all of them because I left Cynder's spirit alone. She deserves peace in Elysium more than anyone.

This battle has been raging for nearly 10 months now. But today Themyscira burns, and only Diana stands against me.

(Now we return to the battle we saw at the start. Diana appears exhausted beyond belief, but Spyro is barely breaking a sweat.)

Wonder Woman: Why are you doing this, Spyro?

Spyro: Isn't it obvious?

Wonder Woman: If this is about Cynder, I'm sorry. We already broke the ancient laws once by letting you stay, and mother was afraid to risk it again.

Spyro: Why? Because it was me who brought the wrath of Olympus on you?

Wonder Woman: How did you know about that…?

Spyro: You really think that I couldn't hear your mother blaming me for it all?! I'm not deaf, Diana! At this rate I wouldn't be surprised if it was my fault. But your denial of repatriation for Cynder's remains was one step too far. And now, you are burning in hellfire by the hands of your own sisters.

Unfortunately for me, all I just did was make her angrier. But she was no match for me. I am a GOD after all. And with one simple motion, Diana, and thus the Amazons as a whole, were dead. I reanimated Diana's corpse and added her to my ranks, along with her mother.

But unfortunately, upon victory I learned the catch of my deal with Hades. With all the death I had caused, I felt the new force of the Underworld surging through me. The pain was unbearable, and when it was done, all I felt was power…

(Now we see what Spyro has become. His once violet scales are covered in black armor and stained with blood. Cynder's old iron jewelry now rests as part of his armor. His wing membranes are tattered and torn, just ragged looking but still functional. His once golden horns now turned black and serrated. His eyes now glow red, his teeth razor sharp, and overall just has a more demonic look. But the most startling thing, his heart no longer beats)

As the God of the Underworld, I am cursed to remain alive. My heart no longer beats, yet I do not die. My brain functions regardless. I cannot die. But now…

(Spyro uses his powers to summon forth a sort of astral projection, specifically that of Cynder's spirit, flying around his head)

I can never be alone. Cynder's soul is Elysium's sole resident, and now we are forever together. As for the Amazons, they will never see Elysium, nor will they see the River Styx at all. They are forever condemned to serve as my legions of the undead from Themyscira, now the new Underworld. I am Spyro, the Heartless. And now the vile of this world shall face the Underworld's master…

 **And it is over. The Wonder Woman duology is finished. Next week begins the duology of one of DC's oldest heroes. The Man of Steel, Superman. But before we continue, here's the answer to last week's world number. It has to do with the Wonder Woman movie that came out last year, specifically the year it takes place, 1918. 19+18=37. It works out. So what about this time? You'll see next time. Now how will Superman drive our favorite dragons into darkness? You'll see…**


	12. Cynder, the Phantom Star

**Our journey into the Dark Multiverse continues, and now we arrive at a pair of universes where the Man of Tomorrow ruins the present day for our two favorite dragons. Yes, the Superman duology begins now. Now per the Dark Knights origin relating to Superman, the Man of Steel need not be the source of the horrible transformation, but someone or something related to him, i.e. Doomsday, does. Before we continue though, a little announcement. I will be finishing up the Superman duology before Wednesday of this week. Why? I have no time next weekend to finish it off, so I will put up the second half tomorrow or Monday so I can have next weekend as a break of sorts. But for now, this is our destination. How does Superman drive Cynder into darkness? You'll soon see…**

Earth -50

(We open on a slow scroll from a TV screen showing a ruined city. You'd probably think this is some documentary, but no, it's a breaking news report. The headline reads "Warfang Destroyed, Millions Dead".)

I had thought things couldn't get worse for me. Then Warfang exploded. And Superman is to blame…

(Then we realize where that screen is, Belle Reve Prison. As we turn from the screen, we see a sole room with it's door surrounded by twice as many guards as usual. Behind this door, the perpetrator of Warfang's destruction, Lex Luthor, and his nemesis, Superman)

Superman: How on earth did you get your hands on a nuclear bomb?!

Lex Luthor: I have sources.

Superman: I swear, Lex, if you don't start giving me answers, I'll…

Lex Luthor: Do what? Kill me? (Chuckles) You are trying way too hard to be intimidating. Been hanging around Batman too long. You don't intimidate me, Superman.

(That's when the wall suddenly explodes with a shriek and a surge of crimson energy)

Cynder: If he doesn't, I should suffice.

Superman: Cynder, I'm handling this.

Cynder: (Glaring at him) I don't trust you.

(Cynder walks up to Lex Luthor, flings away the interrogation table, and slams him against the wall)

Lex Luthor: Okay, you are honestly intimidating.

Cynder: DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY LIVES YOU'VE RUINED?!

Lex Luthor: Not everyone in the blast radius is dead. Yet.

Cynder: (Throwing Lex Luthor against the other wall) GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON I SHOULD LET YOU LIVE!

Lex Luthor: (Getting up) That's what I like about super-power types like you. Your more gullible than you'd lead yourself to believe. You're gullible enough to believe that just locking me away will have an instant effect, and that your families will be safe. So big, so dumb. Now you'd probably best leave, I've got bigger fish to fry.

Cynder: (With a merciless light in her eyes) The only one frying here is you.

(And with one motion, Cynder picks Lex Luthor up off the floor.)

Superman: (Realizing what is about to happen) Cynder, stop!

(Cynder sees Superman is trying to stop her, and pushes him back with a large gust of wind)

Cynder: You've caused enough damage for one day Superman.

Lex Luthor: I know it's soon, but do you think you'll ever love again?

Cynder: And you, will never hurt anyone again.

(Cynder plunges her tail blade into Lex Luthor's chest, and the force of removal almost takes his heart with it, before dropping him back to the floor)

Superman: Cynder… What have you done?!

Cynder: (In a cold manner) What you never would, Superman.

Superman: He needed to face trial…

Cynder: SO HE CAN GET OUT AGAIN?! You spend your time parading the criminal justice system, when you are so blind you can't see it has failed, that YOU have failed.

Superman: If this is about Spyro, I have never hated myself more than I do for his death.

Cynder: I highly doubt that. Long after I warned you it was Spyro you were carrying away, and not Doomsday, you kept going. And once he died the bomb went off destroying Warfang. If anything, you're just as culpable for this tragedy as he is.

Superman: I was blinded by Fear Toxin, I couldn't tell…

Cynder: Until it was already too late. Save your excuses, Clark. I'm tired of hearing them. (Takes out her Justice League ID card and throws it on the floor.) Never contact me again. But rest assured in knowing, I will have my revenge.

(And just like that, Cynder flies off)

You're probably wondering what just happened. Well, it's a long story. Somehow, Lex Luthor had managed to get his hands on a nuclear bomb. He rigged the detonator to Spyro's heart, who's death would complete the circuit and detonate the bomb, taking Warfang with it. So how did Spyro die? Luthor had somehow gotten some of Scarecrow's toxin, and using it, made Spyro appear to be Doomsday. Clark flew him into space, not realizing until too late who he had just killed.

We were finally living the lives we always wanted, and Superman dashed those dreams in an instant. I've already ended half of this homicidal duo, now I have to destroy the other half. To put Spyro's soul at rest, I have to kill Superman.

(Flash Forward about two months)

But it's not going to be easy. I thought of every single thing he was weak to, knowing I'd need every advantage I could get. Kryptonite, Red Solar Radiation, The Phantom Zone, everything I knew Superman was vulnerable against. Thankfully, that monster Lex Luthor had a vault full of Kryptonite, Batman had a bunch of red suns shrunken down by the Atom in an Anti-Justice-League Suit, and the Fortress of Solitude had little security, allowing me to steal the Phantom Zone projector easily.

Now all I needed was time and a lot of preparation. I one by one replaced every single bone I could reach and all the metal blades on my tail and wings with all varieties of Kryptonite, allowing the spreading nature of the mineral to do the rest. I spent every moment of the day under the light of shrunken red suns, and every moment of the night within the Phantom Zone. I was well aware of the health effects, before you say anything, but I didn't care. So long as Superman would fall…

(Flash Forward about ten months. Now we see Metropolis in flames, and Superman lying depowered on the street)

It took ten months, but it was worth it. Now my bones are composed of seven different types of Kryptonite, I can direct the energy of the Phantom Zone to contain anything just by glaring at it, and every cell of my body radiates with Red Solar Radiation. I have become a living embodiment of Superman's weaknesses.

Cynder: How does it feel Superman? To see everything you love destroyed in an instant?

Superman: (Weakly) Why are you doing this, Cynder?

Cynder: Revenge. Your instincts and blinded mind let Lex Luthor kill Spyro and destroy Warfang all at once. And now I will avenge the only dragon I've ever loved by destroying you and all you love in one fell swoop.

It appears that wasn't enough to demotivate the Last Son of Krypton. He got right back up and tried to knock my head off. Needless to say, it didn't work. I have essentialy become a living red sun with a Kryptonite core and Phantom Zone radiation, he can't even get CLOSE to me. The Kryptonite in my bones and Red Solar Radiation emanating from every cell is too much for him. If he stays in my presence for another seventy seconds, he will die. But I won't let him get off that easily. As he tries to punch me again. I grab his arm and hold my Kryptonite tail blade to his heart.

Superman: Cynder… don't do this…

Cynder: You brought this upon yourself, Clark.

And with that, I thrust the blade through Superman's heart. Kryptonians are now officially extinct, with Superman now and forever dead.

(In her moment of victory, we see Cynder in her full form. Her claws, teeth, and blades have been replaced by pure green Kryptonite, her eyes are black with violet irises which act as living Phantom Zone projectors, and most notably, every single piece of exposed scales are a swirling patchwork of red and black, with columns of either hellish flame causing her to resemble the surface of Apokolips.)

With Superman dead and Metropolis burning, my revenge is finally complete. But now I turn my attention to the rest of the world's monsters. Now they shall face my wrath, and they will never hurt an innocent again. I am Cynder, the Phantom Star, and all evil will feel my burning embrace.

 **Now that was interesting. If the intro to this section sounded familiar, it was supposed to. That was indeed a reference to Injustice. And no, it's not me trying to promote my Injustice x Spyro stories. When I heard the Devastator's origin, I got serious Injustice vibes for some reason, to the point where it wouldn't surprise me if Earth -1, the Devastator's home universe, was a prototype for the Injustice world in the grand scheme of the DC Universe. Regardless, let's get onto the world number from last time. Earth -9 got it's number from the Justice League Animated Series episode "Paradise Lost Part II" the ninth in the series and Hades' first appearance in the DCAU, and you know how heavily Hades played in Spyro becoming the Heartless. So how does Spyro go dark by Superman? You'll see next time…**


	13. Spyro, The Sunbreaker

**Our Superman duology concludes today. Then don't expect the next update until March some time. Anyways, let's not dally any longer. The question at hand: How did Superman drive Spyro into the darkness? Let's find out…**

Earth -21

(The scene is chaos. Metropolis is on fire, and Spyro has just been flung halfway across the city. This is when we see him wearing what appears to be Batman's utility belt and carrying a Kryptonite spear. But then we see who he's fighting. The only person who could have flung anyone halfway across any city, Superman)

You're probably wondering what I'm doing, fighting Superman. Trust me, it's a long story, one that we don't have all the answers to.

Superman: You really think beating me will be that easy?

(Spyro gets up, grabs the Kryptonite spear with his tail and attempts to fling it at Superman, but before he can, Superman uses his heat vision and cuts Spyro's tail clean off.)

To this day, I still don't know what went wrong. Solar storm offset his brain chemistry? Under the influence of someone like Maxwell Lord or Mr. Mind? Some bizarre new form of Kryptonite? All those things have made Superman go mad before, but those were all temporary. This has lasted for days now.

All of us hoped beyond hope that we could find a solution, because this couldn't have been Superman. This couldn't have been the Clark Kent we all knew and loved. And when most of the League had given up, Cynder and I didn't. Cynder had even gone to try and talk Clark back to the light side.

(That's when we see the tragic image of Superman's heat vision going right through Cynder's head)

Needless to say, it didn't work.

(Return to the Present)

So yeah, this started as trying to talk Superman down. But once he killed Cynder, I knew he was gone. And now, I was out for blood. Kryptonian blood. Unfortunately nobody else in the League would help me, except for Batman.

Believe it or not, this battle actually started with the two of us fighting Superman. Batman died within seven seconds when Superman flicked his head off. In that time I had gotten a hold of Batman's utility belt and the Kryptonite spear he had for just such an occasion.

This battle has been raging for nearly three days now. I've exhausted nearly all my resources, and I just lost the Kryptonite spear, and my tail with it. But that's when I found Batman's secret weapon, hidden in a secret compartment behind the grappling gun. It was my only hope, but I had to keep Superman talking long enough to use it.

Spyro: Look around, Clark. This was your home. Those people you've killed were your friends! Why are you doing this?!

Superman: (Changing the subject) I never understood you, Spyro. Not saying I didn't try, I just never did. But most of all, I never understood why the rest of the League, in their secret conversations, would always say you could beat me, if neither of us held back.

Spyro: Truth be told, I never believed that.

Superman: You had good reason not to! It makes no sense. With a glance I could cut you in half, with a breath I could freeze your heart. With the slightest touch, I could break every last bone in your body. And what do you have? A spear, elemental abilities that require a recharge, and an overall sarcastic attitude.

Spyro: I really thought I was getting past the sarcasm.

Superman: Do you even comprehend how weak you are to me?

Spyro: (Picking the spear up in his right claw while finding the item he was looking for with his left.) I do. (Turns the spear around so it points at his own heart) You know, I used to respect you, Clark. I believed your rhetoric about a better tomorrow. You once gave people hope, especially Cynder and I. (Stabs himself with the Kryptonite spear) But now I see it was all for naught. (That's when Spyro pulls out an injector of sorts from Batman's utility belt, and injects himself with it)

That injector was Batman's secret weapon. The contents? A modified Doomsday Virus, created by Batman himself, that would allow whoever was given it to gain Doomsday's powers but keep their own mind intact. So why stab myself with a Kryptonite spear? A little advantage on my part.

(As the modified Doomsday Virus takes effect, we see Spyro's transformation. His once violet scales now dull out, with vibrant violet spikes emerging from various points across his body. His claws and teeth grow hyper sharp. The membranes of his wings grow ragged but can still somehow work. His tail grows back, into three separate tails each tipped with Kryptonite blades. His golden horns contort until they resemble the horns of a ram, with golden spikes sticking off. His once violet eyes now turn a demonic and evil red, and with a savage roar, the wound to his chest heals as the Kryptonite tip of the spear is absorbed, becoming his heart. It is finished)

Spyro: And you will never hurt anyone again!

Superman really has no idea what's about to hit him. My strength is now amplified a thousand-fold. And the tip of the Kryptonite spear was absorbed once the Virus took full effect, and now it has coated my heart in a layer of Kryptonite, making it hazardous for Superman to even be around me. At last I gain the upper hand, and Superman is finally going to fall. But I won't just kill him with strength or Kryptonite. No. For what he did to Cynder, I want him to suffer.

Superman: You've become a monster…

Spyro: It takes one to kill one.

And with that, I unleash my aforementioned advantage, Kryptonite Fire. This fire will burn him to the core, but also poison him. I will make Superman feel the pain he has caused to others, but thousands of times stronger. And with that, he burns as Metropolis does. And I stand victorious at last.

Now I question why Batman didn't do this sooner. He could have saved the world, by making the world able to save itself. Oh well. What he couldn't do, I did. I saved this world from Superman. And now, I'll save all worlds from him. I am Spyro, the Sunbreaker, and all versions of Superman will learn to fear me.

 **And it is over. The Superman duology is done. Now, once March rolls around, we will be venturing to the deepest and darkest worlds of the Dark Multiverse. We will enter the Joker duology, and see how the Clown Prince of Crime drives Spyro and Cynder into madness. Now before we go, what was the answer to the last chapter's world number? It relates back to Injustice, specifically Injustice 2. If you take the total number of base characters, 28, add the DLC Characters, technically 13 with Darkseid counted in that list and the TMNT technically being four unique characters, and finish with the non-mobile-exclusive Premier Skins, 9, you will see there are technically 50 characters playable in Injustice 2. Hence, Earth -50. And yes, I was aware the Injustice 2 mobile game has a White Canary Premier Skin for Black Canary, but since she's not accessible in the console version, she doesn't count. Now I will be taking a break next weekend, leaving you plenty of time to speculate as to where the Joker duology will go. See you in March…**


	14. Cynder, the Laughing Shadow

**Today, it begins. We are now venturing into the darkest reaches of the Dark Multiverse. Today, the Joker duology begins. Now since the original Dark Knights origins have been pretty well mirrored, Spyro and Cynder each getting 3 of them, this one will be split into essential elements and distributed evenly between them. It'll make a little more sense in a minute. So now, it begins. How does Joker drive Cynder insane? Let's find out…**

Earth -3

(Everything is chaos right now, buildings are exploding, flaming debris rains from the sky, and the corpses of all of Batman's rogues and allies litter the streets, well, all but one anyways. The sole survivor is standing right nearby, with a familiar dragoness tied up at his feet)

Joker: Come on now, Cynder. Don't tell me your giving up already? I haven't even begun about Spyro's last moments.

Chaos. Pure unadulterated chaos. Back then, this was a tragedy. Now… (chuckles) you'll see.

Joker: (As another building explodes) Which hospital was that again? Mercy? I don't remember but it's gone now. Anyways, where was I? Oh yes. He was always yammering on about bringing me in, by the book. He and Batman were so alike in that way. Until I melted their faces off. Even as his jaw dissolved, he was crying out for you.

I once saw this as the last confrontation with a madman. But now… I see a whole new world…

Joker: (Looking right at Cynder.) I can see it in your eyes, you just want me dead, but won't kill me because of your moral fibers. But I know it exists. The Joke Too Far. There's always one thing, one word, one joke, that will drive anyone mad. And I'm going to find it, even if it kills me.

All I know is this was just one bad day. And that was all it took.

Joker: All I'm sure of right now is that this world needs to evolve a bit. And Batman wasn't willing to go through with it, so I went with you instead.

(That's when the worst possible thing could happen. A family walks into the scene. Without a word, Joker takes out his pistol, and shoots the parents in the head. But before the now orphan child can react, Joker sprays his famous Joker Toxin into her face, with an all too familiar result. Then we see there are hundreds of families lined up just for Joker to kill)

Joker: This would have been much more significant if it was Batman in your place, but you'll do.

(And with that, Joker starts laughing. Laughing like the lunatic he is. But the look in Cynder's eyes says it all. She's been enduring this for days, and has finally had enough. In one fell swoop, she breaks her bonds, grabs Joker's neck, and crushes it)

Cynder: STOP!

(As Joker's laughter fades with his breath, we see a terrible sight, Joker Toxin pouring out of his now dead grin)

Cynder: (Unintentionally breathing it in, before realizing what's happening) No… no… NO!

(Flash forward two days)

Joker was desperate, I see that now.

(Now we see what happened to those children from earlier. Those poor young dragons aren't dead but turned into miniature Jokers. Now we see Cynder and Superman speaking on the matter)

Cynder: Whatever chemical cocktail had made Joker, well, Joker, was killing him.

Superman: So what was his endgame?

Cynder: I have no idea. My guess, he tried to make something horrible out of Batman, but killed him and chose me instead.

Superman: (Putting a hand on Cynder's shoulder) Whatever happens, we're here for you.

Cynder: That may not be the best idea. I've already been infected by whatever Joker used on these kids. I don't want you being next.

Superman: You sure you can handle treating them by yourself?

Cynder: They won't attack me. They see me as one of them.

Superman: For everyone's sake. I hope you have better luck than everyone else. The last psychologist nearly got his throat bitten out.

(Then, we see the toxin take effect, as Cynder struggles to hold back laughter)

Superman: Cynder?

Cynder: Sorry. That's… that's not funny.

At the moment it wasn't funny at all. I now realize it was hysterical!

(Fast forward three months. Cynder has taken up residence in the Batcave, and has tried everything to stop herself from becoming the new Joker)

Slowly but steadily my transformation began. Using Batman's resources, I tried to delay it, but eventually…

(It's at this point Cynder appears to be keeled over on her desk crying, but after a few moments, it turns to laughter. Maniacal laughter. Almost… Joker-esque laughter.)

I saw what Joker was saying. I had to evolve into something new if I was to survive this crazy world. And my worst day turned into the best of my new life. I had evolved into the very definition of the Joker. My strength was best based on what I was played against. I was the ultimate card.

(Fast forward a few more months)

(Now we see what Cynder has done. She has slaughtered almost all of the Justice League, and the Guardians, and everyone almost everyone else on her world. And now we see what she has become. Her once ivory horns now are stained a sickly green. Overall her ebony scales are even darker than usual but with metal points and the shredded coat of the Joker worn on top of them. Her claws and smile have turned a sickening yellow. Here eyes have gone blood red from laughing. But most of all, her smile has gone full on Joker. By her side, eight of Joker's last victims, one from each Element, all wearing mock Robin suits and held back by chains around their necks.)

Now I see full well Joker's point. I know exactly what I need to do. I have evolved to my pinnacle. And all I had to do was laugh away restraints and let pure chaos reign. I am Cynder, the Laughing Shadow, and all will soon get my deadly punchline. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **And with that bit of devilish laughter, we conclude today's part of the journey, where Cynder has gone suitably insane. Now, for last chapter's world number. It starts with the Death of Superman, where Doomsday first appeared. If you add all the digits in the first year of that story arc, 1+9+9+2, you will get 21. It makes sense. This time is much easier by comparison. If you find it out let me know. In the meantime, how will Joker drive Spyro to madness? To find out, tune in next time… Hahahaha…**


	15. Spyro, The Laughing Dragon

**And now my friends, we begin our final journey into the Dark Multiverse, for now. More on that later. Unfortunately, this is as far as I can take you before…** _ **he**_ **finds me. And no, I don't mean Barbatos, I mean someone worse… someone much worse. But before we go, have one last tale on me, and we'll see how Joker drives Spyro insane…**

Earth -43

(We walk in on what appears to be a familiar scene, a couple walking down an alleyway with their son)

You think you know exactly what's happening here, don't you?

(Now we see the other end of the alley, where a man in a purple trench coat shows up)

You think this is just another incident in Crime Alley, or maybe another retelling of the Wayne murder, don't you?

(That's when we see the first couple are a pair of dragons, very famous ones at that. It's Spyro and Cynder if it wasn't obvious.)

And now the new card has been dealt, and nobody knows what to do…

(Now we see what's going on. The man in the trench coat walks into scene, meeting Spyro and his family, and pulls out a gun. It's the Joker, and he's trying to kill them. But of course, Spyro and Cynder won't go down without a fight.)

I don't know what Joker was thinking, all I know is he met hell when push came to shove. I still don't know entirely what happened. Maybe he got nervous, maybe one of us stepped forward and he had an instinct reaction, I don't know for sure. All I do know, is somehow, the gun went off. And the sole bullet went straight into my son's heart.

(Now we see what happened immediately after the gun was fired. Spyro's eyes were widened in terror, and Cynder's in anger. Before Joker can say a word, Cynder is already rushing in and clawing away at Joker, staining the alley walls with blood. But while Cynder finally ends the Joker, Spyro stays behind, cradling his son's body, hoping beyond hope that he's still alive. But to no avail.

I lost my son that day. And Joker lost his life. But that's not all that was lost…

(When Spyro sees this, he fails to realize his son's blood is on his hands, quite literally, and covers his face as he cries. When Cynder returns though, the tears have slowly turned to laughter. That's when Spyro uncovers his face, showing the blood has left a sort of grisly smile effect around his lips, but Spyro is just laughing all the while. He's lost his mind…)

(Flash forward three months, and Spyro now resides in Arkham Asylum, locked in a padded cell and wrapped in a strait jacket, still laughing)

They say I lost my mind that day. Quite frankly, they have every right to see that as what happened. But I see it differently. I prefer to say my mind was awakened to the harsh reality.

(From the slot in his cell door, we can see a pair of familiar green eyes staring longingly at him, like they loved him. It's Cynder, but then we see she's in a Blackgate Prison uniform.)

And Cynder and I know that all too well. I saw it on the news. Cynder had been convicted of the Joker's "murder" and sentenced to life in prison. Before seeing that, I was just laughing, but that snapped me out of that fit. I saw what I had to do.

(That night, Spyro breaks the bars on his cell and flies off, towards the old Swamp Temple. Because there, he's got friends, people who can help him.)

I had to save Cynder somehow. So I flew back home, and there, a few old friends were waiting for me. Little did they know what was happening.

(Now, in the old Temple, we see Terrador, Cyril, Volteer, and Sparx meeting up with Spyro)

Spyro: I'm glad you guys could make it.

Sparx: No problem bro, you know I'll always be there for you. Even if it is to save that she-devil.

Spyro: Really Sparx? Even now?

Sparx: Sorry, force of habit.

Terrador: What he means is, we're here for you. Whatever you need, just let us know.

Spyro: Good. I'm going to need help getting Cynder out of there before her execution.

Cyril: That's quite the tall order, Spyro.

Spyro: But it can be done, right?

Terrador: I would think so.

Volteer: I say it's more than possible! It's right! While yes, Joker did need to face trial for his crimes, Cynder gave that lunatic what he deserved and then some! And now she's facing death for saving potential millions! It's insanity!

Spyro: Glad to see you agree, Volteer.

Sparx: Just say the word and we're on our way.

(Now Spyro turns around and out of everyone's sight, prepares a set of machine guns)

Spyro: Thanks for the support, bro. But I won't be needing you four at the scene. I called you here for a different reason.

(Now Spyro turns around revealing he's armed)

Spyro: You'd be the first to notice I wasn't myself anymore!

(Spyro then lets loose, peppering the whole room, and his friends, with bullet holes, laughing all the way)

I'm quite obviously not the dragon I once was. And there's a reason for that. This is the one thing Joker got right, throw a little anarchy into the system and everything becomes chaos. Now, to become… chaos…

(Fast forward about a month, the date of Cynder's execution. Or at least it was supposed to be. The whole of the Justice League was there to see there once friend die. But then ended up dead instead, well, all but Batman, somehow.)

I would have thought the Justice League, our "friends", would have tried to get Cynder's sentence reduced at least, but then I realized why they didn't. Batman. He wouldn't kill the Joker, and he won't let anyone break his "code" in his city. Well now he's about to learn the hard way why you don't betray your friends…

Batman; Spyro… why are you doing this?

Spyro: Why else, Bruce? To save my wife from those we once called "friends."

Batman: She was guilty… she needed to face the courts…

Spyro: And yet you wouldn't let the Joker face the same? Please. Can you smell the hypocrisy in this room? It's overwhelming.

Batman: She shouldn't have killed the Joker…

Spyro: Why? Because she dethroned you as Gotham's hero? You are so arrogant in that way. So long as we're in Gotham we have to operate _your way_. Guess what, Bruce. There is no _your way_ anymore. There is no _way_ anymore. (Grabs Batman by the neck) See you… in HELL!

(And laughing like a lunatic, Spyro crushes Batman's throat)

With them done, I left that chamber and reunited at last with Cynder.

Cynder: Spyro…?

Spyro: It's me, my love. I may not look it, but I'm still Spyro.

Cynder: (Seeing his crazed eyes and devilish grin) You look like the Joker… right before I killed him…

Spyro: And that's why I came back. After all, what's a Joker without a Harley…?

(And while Spyro starts laughing maniacally, Cynder appears to smile a bit, as if she's okay with this for some reason…)

(Flash forward three more months, and now we see the whole world is in chaos as Gotham burns.)

Now my statement is true. There is no order anymore, everything here is chaos... Just the way I like it.

(Now we see what Spyro has become. Clad in the remnants of his strait jacket and Batman's cowl, as if to mock him. His once violet scales have dulled some and his claws slightly sharpened. But the most notable changes are to his face. The blood of his son has permanently dried on, forming that red Joker grin, and his eyes show pure madness, devoid of all the concern they once held. Then there is the curious feature of the chain wrapped around his arm, which connects to the neck of Cynder, now dressed in a mangled Harley Quinn suit, screeching at anything that moves)

Spyro: Now this is the life, isn't it Cyn?

Cynder: You know it, love.

And now Cynder and I have come back together, both in the knowledge of the universe's greatest joke. And now nobody escapes our laughter. I am Spyro, the Laughing Dragon. And soon all will know the joke's punchline. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **And thus, our initial journey comes to an end. With the Joker duology complete, so is my required tour of the Dark Multiverse. However, this is not the end, per se. There are thousands of worlds here. Feel free to explore, at your own risk. In other words, if you the reader have a suggestion for a future character, feel free to tell me and I may just do it! I've gotten two suggestions and I've got a few ideas of my own, so don't be afraid to recommend your favorite DC characters, if I haven't done them already of course. But before we go on, it's time for last chapter's world number. The last one was simple, in New 52 Justice League Issue 50, the conclusion to the Darkseid War, and there will be spoilers ahead, it was revealed there are Three Jokers roaming across the main world. Hence, Earth -3. They needn't all be complex. Anyways, where do we go from here? Well, here's the big plan. I'll be beginning my own Dark Nights Metal event, where Cynder's Dark Multiverse counterparts invade the main universe, creating catastrophe under orders of their mysterious master. Who is it? I won't tell you now, but you'll learn soon enough. But these stories will continue to be updated. Tune in next week as a new duology begins. Who's is it? You'll see…**


	16. Cynder, the Omniformus

**Today we begin the requests for Dark Multiverse characters. Our first request is from a user named ShadowPhoenix10, who put in a suggestion for Martian Manhunter. Now this will be an interesting one, as I can't for the life of me think of any stories featuring the character to draw inspiration from, good or bad. But I do have something. Note, the world numbers from now on will only exist beyond -52. Just to let you know. Anyways, let's see where this goes…**

Earth -91

(Once we enter the scene, we see a horrific sight. Spyro and Cynder are trapped in some strange alien device, but then we see what, or who rather, is holding them. They look like White Martians, but not. These are the things from the first three episodes of the Justice League Animated Series, the soldiers of The Imperium.)

You're probably wondering how this began. It's really a long story, but I'll try to explain as simply as possible.

(This is when we see Ignitus appearing to order around some of the Imperium Grunts)

I know that appears to be Ignitus, but it's not. That thing was an advance agent of The Imperium. It came here disguised as Ignitus to lower our defenses, so we couldn't beat back The Imperium when it came knocking. Little did I know, it's arrival would be just what I needed.

(That's when we see the ship arrive, and in a cloud of mist, there we see it, The Imperium.)

Imperium: This world is populated by dragons… interesting. (Notices someone to Cynder's left) But familiar faces are here none the less.

(Now we see who The Imperium is referring to, J'onn J'onzz, alias Martian Manhunter.)

J'onn had come here to warn us about The Imperium. Only Spyro and I heeded his warnings. The other Guardians were fooled by that false Ignitus. The public swayed by his speeches. To be honest, I almost was too. But nobody other than us had the decency to listen to a Martian evidently.

Martian Manhunter: I don't know how you survived, but you will not destroy this world as you did Mars!

Imperium: I already have. Once the three of you are gone, this world will be mine for the taking.

Spyro: Do what you may, we won't back down.

Imperium: You show no respect for your betters, foolish dragon. (Warps Spyro up to him) So I will teach you…

(The Imperium sinks it's tentacle-like appendages deep into Spyro's skin, delivering a painful psycho-electric bolt straight to his brain. Even with his immense will, Spyro is no match for The Imperium, and is unfortunately killed)

Cynder: SPYRO!

Imperium: This was supposedly this world's greatest hero. (Recalls his appendages) Pathetic.

The moment The Imperium killed Spyro, my resolve was more firm than ever, this miserable race had to die.

(Now Cynder looks towards J'onn, seemingly for comfort but really with a plan)

And I knew just how to do it.

Imperium: Now, back to my original plan. (Warps Martian Manhunter up towards him) Getting rid of the last Martian.

Martian Manhunter: You've tried before and been defeated.

Imperium: Maybe… (Warps Cynder up to him) But that was because I went straight for you. (Traps Martian Manhunter where he stands) But this time, I'll make you watch her suffer first.

(The Imperium repeats what he did to Spyro on Cynder, only this time, it meets resistance because of Cynder's firm stance of will)

Imperium: Your will is stronger than your partner's…

Cynder: (Through the pain of the psycho-electric shock) That's the problem with killing people I love in front of me. It just hardens my resolve to destroy you. (Glancing back at Martian Manhunter) Now, J'onn!

(Martian Manhunter breaks free of his restraints and grabs Cynder by the shoulders as The Imperium grabs him too)

Imperium: You will not defeat me!

Cynder: You can't handle the two of us, monster!

(Cynder and Martian Manhunter put up all the fight they can, two minds against one Imperium)

Cynder: (Telepathically) Even with both of us together we aren't strong enough!

Martian Manhunter: (Telepathically) There's no other way, Cynder!

Cynder: (Telepathically) Didn't you say Martians can do some sort of mind-meld thing?

Martian Manhunter: (Telepathically) Are you mad?! That could kill us both!

Cynder: (Telepathically) If we die, so does it!

Martian Manhunter: I won't risk it!

Cynder: (Telepathically) Fine then. If you won't help me willingly… (Turns some of her psychic energy onto Martian Manhunter) I'LL MAKE YOU!

I know, I know… J'onn was trying to talk some sense into me at that moment. But I wouldn't let him stop me from avenging Spyro and destroying The Imperium once and for all. The psychic battle waged for ages, eventually I could feel both myself and J'onn dying, but fortunately, so was The Imperium.

To be honest, I don't remember what happened next entirely.

(Just then, the Imperium base explodes, apparently leaving no survivors.)

All I remember is drifting through some sort of psychic void for a while, with J'onn not far behind. But then things got trippy as apparently we were merged into a single being, at least that's how I awoke anyways.

(Now we see there was a survivor of that explosion, Cynder. But she was changed by the psychic energy burst. Now we see her in her resulting form. Her once ebony scales now have a greenish tinge. But generally her form is amorphous, shifting continually but eventually settling on one akin to her original form, but mixed with that of J'onn J'onzz in his true form)

Apparently that Martian mind-meld thing fused J'onn and I into one being, but it obliterated The Imperium as I thought it would. However, J'onn didn't survive the meld. However, it seems as one last gift to me, I inherited his powers, specifically his shape-shifting.

(Now the new Cynder looks out onto the countryside, and knows what she must do)

And I see the purpose I need them to fulfill. The world was ignorant to the warning J'onn had tried to give them, trusting that false Ignitus, leaving themselves vulnerable to The Imperium. Now I will teach them all a lesson. I am Cynder, the Omniformus, and soon all shall see the terror that lurks among them…

 **Well, there we go. One half of the Martian Manhunter duology. The next one should be more interesting, if this one wasn't that is. Now before we forget, onto last chapter's world number. To achieve Earth -43, simply add all the numbers in the date Joker first appeared, 4/25/1940. It works, trust me. So how does Martian Manhunter result in Spyro's descent? You'll see next time…**


	17. Spyro, The Endling

**Hello everyone… welcome back to the Dark Multiverse. Today's update will be rather interesting, as this is part of my Double Dose of Darkness Easter Special. Now since I won't be having a Silent Hill Sunday on Easter, I feel it's only fair to double down on the Dark Multiverse as a result. The day will start with this conclusion to the Martian Manhunter duology. And it will conclude with a special bonus update on Dark Nights Cinders for the holiday. So with no further ado, let's see how J'onn J'onzz drives Spyro into darkness…**

Earth -500

I used to think Mars was a fascinating world. It just had this strange alien beauty to it. Helps that one of my best friends was from Mars. At least, he _was_ my friend. Then everything went wrong.

Perhaps I should explain a bit. It all started on my birthday one year. Most of the League was off on one mission or another, but there was one person who stayed behind on monitoring duty, J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter. That year, J'onn had offered to show Cynder and I around Mars, finally giving us a chance to meet his family, particularly his niece M'gann, alias Miss Martian.

Of course I wouldn't pass up this opportunity. Neither would Cynder. So that afternoon we set out from the Watchtower and we arrived on the Red Planet about three hours later.

M'gann greeted us at the space port, and we spent the next few hours exploring the capital city. It confirmed everything I'd ever thought about Mars, a wonderfully civilized place, far exceeding Earth in many ways.

That was when J'onn proposed an idea I would later regret agreeing to. Hiking Olympus Mons, the highest mountain in the solar system. Admittedly at the time, I didn't know what threat was lying in wait for us there.

After stocking up we were ready for our climb. Apparently only three people had ever summitted Olympus Mons, and Cynder and I would be the first not from Mars to do so. But once we started, we had no idea we were being watched by… not so friendly faces.

You see, Olympus Mons had evidently been infiltrated by an old foe of J'onn's. Or rather, a subset of his foes. The White Martians. Admittedly not all of them are bad, M'gann is a White Martian, and she's incredibly nice. The others though, are maddeningly warlike. Unfortunately, the worst of them, Hyperclan, had secretly taken Olympus Mons.

We didn't figure that out until we were about halfway up the mountain, when they jumped us. However, this was when things got weird, they didn't kill M'gann, nor I. Cynder and J'onn weren't so lucky though. For some reason they wanted us alive. And now I see why.

(Now we go to the White Martians' base, deep within a cavern on Olympus Mons, finding Spyro and M'gann strapped to what appear to be gurneys of some kind, with a few White Martians milling about in the background)

I'll admit it, to this day I'm still not sure what they were intending for us. It just appeared to be some twisted science experiment. All I knew was I was one of only two conscious, the other being M'gann. But I couldn't risk the White Martians knowing that.

Spyro: (Telepathically) M'gann?

Miss Martian: (Telepathically) Spyro? You're okay!

Spyro: (Telepathically) My head is pounding, but I'm fine. What's going on here?

Miss Martian (Telepathically) I have no idea. I've never seen White Martians act like this before.

That's when I heard them talking, but I don't speak Martian.

Spyro: (Telepathically) M'gann, do you hear that?

Miss Martian: (Telepathically) Hard not to.

Spyro: (Telepathically) Do you know what they're saying?

Miss Martian: (Telepathically) It's a dialect I'm not familiar with, but I can roughly translate. (Listens) They're saying something about a mind-meld.

Spyro: (Telepathically) J'onn told me about that ages ago, and how dangerous it is.

Miss Martian: (Telepathically) I know, and it's something White Martians can't do. Naturally that is.

Spyro: (Telepathically) How much do you want to bet they're trying a synthetic meld?

(Now the lead White Martian scientist walks over towards his prisoners and appears to activate a control panel of sorts. The resulting shock forces M'gann to resume her natural White Martian form.)

Miss Martian: (Telepathically) Brace yourself, Spyro. I can already tell this is going to hurt. A lot.

(Now the White Martians' device is activated, giving both Spyro and M'gann a large psycho-electric shock. The pain to their minds is strong, so much so that it begins to affect them physically. But this is when the unexpected occurs. The machine begins to overheat, and it looks like Spyro and M'gann are physically moving closer to each other. After a few minutes of this, the machine explodes, making a huge crater in Olympus Mons)

To be honest, I'm still not sure exactly what happened when the machine exploded. All I know is I ceased to hear M'gann's heartbeat. I'm pretty sure she's dead. But once I regained a clarity of consciousness, I saw what had happened.

(Now we see what has happened to Spyro. The psycho-electric explosion had physically destroyed M'gann, but mentally merged her with Spyro. However, the explosion had disfigured Spyro, resulting in him appearing as a hybrid of himself and M'gann in her true form, including their abilities.)

It appears that M'gann and I merged somehow, becoming some sort of Dragon-Martian hybrid being, with all of M'gann's powers as well as mine, but without a weakness to fire.

(Spyro stares out onto the Martian landscape, knowing full well those who funded that scientist are still out there)

But that wasn't all I gained. I now have a White Martian's killer instincts and M'gann's moral compass conjoined with mine. With her death she gave me the means to avenge Cynder, J'onn, and herself. I swore I would not let their deaths be in vain. I vowed to hunt down the White Martians, and drive them to extinction for what they've done to us. I am Spyro, the Endling, and all White Martians will fear my name…

 **And now the Martian Manhunter Duology is concluded. Again, thank you to ShadowPhoenix10 for the suggestion. And to the rest of you, don't be afraid to send an idea in. I can make just about anything work. Now, what about last time's world number? Well, Martian Manhunter was probably first known to a lot of people through Carl Lumbly's portrayal of him in the Justice League animated series and it's sequel Justice League Unlimited. Those two series together ran for 91 episodes. Hence, Earth -91. This time, as well as being my first triple digit world number, has similar origins. Next month we begin a new duology. Who's is it? You will see. And stay tuned, Dark Nights Cinders will be getting an update later today as part of the Double Dose of Darkness Easter Special. So head on over there if you want more! And I'll see you back here next month for a new tale…**


	18. Cynder, The Renegade

**Welcome back to the Dark Multiverse, my fellow travelers. Today we begin a new duology. And the plan is as follows. Martian Manhunter was a request I really thought could work out interestingly. So now we begin another group. Today is not a request though, instead, here's the plan. The first seven tales were of 6 heroes and 1 villain. These next seven will mirror that, 1 hero and 6 villains. Each character will be a sort of counterpart to one in the original seven. Today, we mirror the Laughing Shadow and Laughing Dragon with a duology based on Nightwing. I bet you expected Batman. No, he's had enough Dark Multiverse treatments for one lifetime. Instead, we will have his first sidekick come into the fray. Now please note, for a while in the New 52, Dick Grayson was not operating as Nightwing, but rather as an agent of a group called Spyral. So that provides another avenue for this sort of story. So how can Nightwing of all people drive Cynder dark? Read on to find out…**

Earth -73

My life has been nothing but chaos, and only for a while did I find purpose and order. But then it all turned on me, and I fought back.

I bet you are wondering exactly what happened. Let me turn back the clock for a minute and explain what exactly led me to this conclusion.

(Flash back about three years)

It all began when I was rescued from Gaul's clutches, mere moments before I was to be turned into some kind of monster, not by a purple dragon as you would probably expect, his egg was smashed in the Temple Raid, but rather by a man in black and red, who you know as Nightwing.

I was obsessed with finding him again, to thank him for saving me. But by the time I found him… the Crime Syndicate came from another Earth. And killed him.

My heart had shattered that night. The man who saved me, Dick Grayson, was dead. Or at least, I thought he was.

You see, later that year I took a trip across Europe on the Trans-Siberian Express, hoping to move on from Nightwing's demise. Then, in the dining car, I saw something that put my heart back together. He was alive! I had to find out what happened. So I followed him off of that train, leaving my old life behind.

It turns out he was revived by his old mentor, Batman, and sent undercover into a group called Spyral, in an attempt to figure out what was going on behind the scenes. He spoke to the group's leader, Mister Minos, on my behalf, saying his assigned partner died on that mission. And he agreed to let me join Spyral, as Grayson's trainee.

In preparation, I was given some rudimentary training to ensure I knew what I was doing. Trust me, growing up under Gaul's tyranny, I learned more than a few combat skills. But then came the Hypnos implant. The procedure was painful, but ultimately, I could use it to create a hypnotic suggestion in anyone I looked at.

That day, I was given my codename, I was now Agent 38, to counter Nightwing's Agent 37. Together, the two of us accomplished many missions, and slowly developing an… intimate… relationship.

Of course our relationship was forbidden by Spyral, not because he's a human and I'm a dragon, no, but because we can't get attached to people, especially other agents.

I didn't care though. I had loved Dick Grayson from the moment I saw him. He had saved me, and I longed for the chance to pay him back. Little knowing it would come sooner than any of us could have expected.

On one of our last missions, Spyral decided to remove us from the equation. Evidently they figured out Nightwing was undercover for Batman, but not about us somehow. I knew Nightwing would need me, so I betrayed Spyral with him.

(Fast forward to about the present day)

All these last months of planning led up to this. Today we take out Spyral base. Or at least I thought we would. Turns out they were ready, in spite of the reprogramming we did to our Hypnos tech. It was then, Grayson and I were the only ones standing against Mister Minos, but then out of nowhere, a crossbow bolt punctured Grayson's back, and Minos fled the scene. I was left, standing over the body of the only one I'd ever loved.

Nightwing: Cynder…

Cynder: Whatever it is, don't say it. I know they'll be your final words. I already lost you once, I can't lose you again Nightwing!

Nightwing: The fight rests on you now. (Looking at a pool of blood that dripped out of his eye during the fight) My Hypnos implant is in there. Our two frequencies are locked, Minos can't hack them together. Take it, and use the information to find the tools you'll need…

Cynder: Please, don't die on me now!

Nightwing: I'm sorry, Cynder. My time is up, for real this time. (Places his hand on her face) I love you…

And just like that, Nightwing died again. But, I honored his dying wish, implanting his Hypnos device into my other eye. Then, following the message he left on it, I found his old Nightwing gear and the organ components of Paragon in an apartment in Bludhaven.

I knew what I had to do, so I took Nightwing's gear, and modified it a bit to fit me, and then began surgically implanting the parts of Paragon into me. Now I was ready to take down Spyral.

(Flash forward about a month)

Using the power of Paragon and Nightwing's skills, I have almost finished off Spyral. Of course, Mister Minos has to suffer for what he did to my true love, Dick Grayson.

Cynder: (As she's got a foot on Minos' skull) How does it feel to be powerless, Minos?

Mister Minos: I swear, I was just following orders! Agent Zero will kill me if she finds out you're alive!

Cynder: Don't worry about Agent Zero, Minos. I found her, and she's dead too. Now you will pay for what you did to me. Consider this payback for killing Dick Grayson.

And with no hesitation, I snapped Minos' neck, taking my place as the leader of Spyral.

(Now as Cynder takes her place, we see what she has become. Her eyes glow a blood red, her wings are tattered and torn. Her tail blade has been replaced with Nightwing's weapon, but notably we can still see the scars from her surgeries to implant the Paragon components, but most notably, she has adorned her torso with part of Nightwing's red suit and wears his mask across her face)

Now Spyral exists in my command, and I will use it's resources to track down the person who put my beloved Nightwing in this situation. Batman. I solemnly swear Batman will pay for what he has done. Now, using the powers of Paragon and the skills of Nightwing, I will see him suffer. I am Cynder, the Renegade, and Batman will fear my name…

 **So begins a new duology. Again, If you have any ideas for a future character to use, please don't hesitate to put it up. Now to explain the world number from last time. In the Justice League Animated Series, Martian Manhunter had temporarily stopped the forces of the Imperium about 500 years before the start of the series. Hence, Earth -500. This one has a hint buried in the text, see if you can find it. So how does Nightwing drive Spyro dark? You'll see in two weeks, as next week I begin the second prelude on my Dark Nights tale. See you then!**


	19. Spyro, The Talon King

**Welcome back to the Dark Multiverse. Today, we conclude the Nightwing Duology, thus opening the door for villains to arrive and begin equalizing things a bit. So, how does Nightwing drive Spyro into the darkness? We shall see… (PS, there will be spoilers ahead for, of all things, the Court of Owls storyline of DC's New 52. You have been warned.)**

Earth -110

(We enter the scene in a blinding white room, and everything is rather silent. But then we hear a bunch of punches and soon see a man clad in black and red, falling to the ground. It's Nightwing, and he was just knocked down by a violet scaled fist clad in black)

You're probably wondering what's going on, exactly. Why I'm punching Nightwing to death. It's a really long story, and it all began at the circus.

(Flashback a year and a half)

Haly's Circus to be exact. Dick Grayson, alias Nightwing, had started working there again, and we went in with him, essentially recreating The Flying Graysons. And the act was more popular than ever!

(Fast forward to a specific night, a very fateful night, as the New Flying Graysons are about to go on)

I should have known it wouldn't last. The show was meant to be a memorial to Dick Grayson's parents, the original Flying Graysons. We had intended to recreate the show where they died, aside from the death of course, and finish it as Dick's parents would have wanted to.

(Now we see Dick and Cynder have just landed a seemingly impossible trick, but then, the big top bursts open as a Talon of the Court of Owls bursts into the place)

Talon: Richard Grayson, the Court of Owls has marked you for death!

To this day, I don't know why that Talon showed up. I thought the Court of Owls gave up on Gotham a long time ago. I guess not. Thankfully, Cynder's forced training under Malefor is very similar to that of the Talons.

(As Cynder and Spyro battle the Talon, Dick Grayson runs into the back and puts on his Nightwing suit. And as he returns, Spyro has been thrown into a corner by the Talon, and Nightwing joins Cynder in the fight.)

We had planned this night as a tribute to Dick's parents, except nobody would die. At least we'd hoped so.

(Now we see what happened exactly. The Talon keeps throwing his knifes which Nightwing keeps blocking and deflecting them while Cynder flies overhead, trying to get an angle to divebomb the Talon. But then, everything goes wrong. Nightwing throws his baton at the Talon, and the Talon throws a knife at it. Nightwing's baton deflects the knife back at the Talon, who knocks it away from him, but not back at Nightwing, no, it actually hits Cynder. Not quite in the heart, but still a bad placement for survival. As Cynder falls from the sky, she lands right on something, Nightwing's other baton that had imbedded itself in the ground, and snapped her neck, killing her instantly)

I saw Cynder die in front of me, and I… well I blacked out. I don't entirely know what happened next. But the next thing I do remember, is the Talon's head impaled on my tail and his body on the other end of the big top.

I left Haly's Circus that night, and fully blamed Nightwing for what had happened. He knew it, I knew it, the Court of Owls new it, and now you know it. I swore my revenge that night.

But I had no idea how to go about it.

(Fast forward about half a year)

It took about half a year of work, but I eventually found the way to end Nightwing. I had found that Haly's Circus had been employed by the Court of Owls for hundreds of years. And Dick Grayson was meant to be a future Talon. That was when I knew what I had to do.

(Now we see Spyro has come to an old and seemingly haunted house, looking for the Court of Owls)

I knew I had to find the Court of Owls, they were the only ones who could help me avenge Cynder's murder. It took a lot of digging, but I found them.

With the last Talon dead, I agreed to become their newest assassin. They trained me, kitted me out with all their gear, and eventually gave me the famous Electrum, which made me immune to pain, and would regenerate my cells whenever I was harmed, slowly but it would work for me.

That was when I became their newest Talon. And for going in voluntarily, I got to choose my first target. I selected Dick Grayson, the rogue Talon candidate. My request was granted.

(Return to the present day)

It took a while, but I tracked down Dick Grayson, I led him to my location, the Court of Owls' maze. And in their main room, with the famous Owl Fountain, and proceeded to destroy him.

Nightwing: Spyro… what have you done?!

Spyro: I've found the way I could avenge what you did to Cynder.

Nightwing: It was an accident, I swear!

Spyro: Oh please. Like I believe that.

(Spyro punches Nightwing to the ground, then grabs him by the hair and holds him up to unseen figures. But then the figures are seen, it is the Court of Owls)

Spyro: His fate is in your hands, Court of Owls. What shall I do to him?!

Court Member 1: Freeze his heart!

Court Member 2: Fry his brain!

Court Member 3: Hit him with a rock!

Court Member 1: Wait, do we have any new members?

Court Member 4: Yes, I believe we do! Why not let him decide?

Court Member 2: Grand idea!

Spyro: (Looking towards the person in question) What shall I do to him?

Court Member 5: (Silent for a moment) Burn him…

Spyro: (Looking Nightwing in the eye) Gladly.

So, just as I promised, I set Dick Grayson on fire, continually burning him until there was nothing left but cinders.

Spyro: (Holding up a handful of Nightwing's ashes) It is done!

(We transition to a sort of dining room where the Court of Owls and Spyro are gathered to celebrate this victory. Our first sight is Spyro pouring a glass for each member of the Court, aside from himself for some reason. At this point, the leader of the Court rises)

Court Member 1: A toast, to our newest Talon, Spyro the Dragon, and his success!

(The entire Court raises their glasses in a toast, aside from Spyro)

Court Member 2: (To Spyro) What's wrong my friend? You don't drink?

Spyro: I wouldn't drink this if my life depended on it. (Pulls out a bottle of something and pours the contents into his glass) But in a minute, you'll be dying for mine. (Drinks the entirety of the contents in one gulp) Too late.

Did those fools really think I hadn't forgotten their Talon's role in Cynder's death? How idiotic do they think I am!? I chose what they drank for a reason. I had poisoned it, and now I just consumed the antidote. The Court of Owls was now dead. I was its sole survivor, and now it's resources are at my command.

(Now we see what Spyro has become. His once violet scales now stained with blood and partially concealed by a Talon's suit, fitted to him specifically of course. His wings turned slightly blue from the Electrum. His eyes dead behind the face of a Talon's hood, turned into a mask. And around his neck, a locket containing a photograph of him and Cynder after their first show at Haly's Circus.)

Now the world will know what I can do, my army of Talons will exterminate anyone who stands against me. I am Spyro, the Talon King, and now this world cannot stop me.

 **And thus, the Nightwing duology comes to a close. Next time, we begin with a series of villains. And it is only fitting we go in reverse of the first seven as we have thus far. Next time, a villain to parallel Superman. If you have any requests for villainous parallels to the Justice League members previously shown, let me know. I'd like to see what we get. Now for the reveal of last time's world number. As correctly guessed by ShadowPhoenix10, Earth -73 derives from Dick Grayson's codename within Spyral, Agent 37. 73 is 37 backwards. I'd honestly like to see someone figure this out. So what villain will arrive? Tune back in in May to figure it out. Same time, same channel!**


	20. Cynder, The Scarlet Spectre

**We return now to the Dark Multiverse. For this month, the duology is set to mirror Superman. But there are so many good villains to work with there! So who did I go with? Brainiac? Too similar to something else I'm working on. Lex Luthor? Too easy. I wanted to do a lesser known villain. So to parallel the Phantom Star and the Sunbreaker, I present a duology based around the villain known as Silver Banshee. If you don't know who that is, I don't blame you. I didn't really know either prior to making this decision. But I hope you can enjoy anyways. So let's get into this and see how this little known villain drives Cynder into darkness.**

Earth -595

For once my life appeared to have some form of normalcy. But nothing is ever normal in my line of work. And when Superman was involved, it could only end poorly.

You see, this all began about three years ago. Superman was ruling the world with an iron fist, and he had already killed almost everyone I ever knew and loved. The Guardians, Sparx, Flame, Ember… and of course, Spyro. We still don't know why he went mad, probably never will.

Regardless of that, I had allied myself with a few members of Superman's rogues gallery, hoping to take him down, and claim my revenge. Toyman, Livewire, Kalibak, Metallo, and the oddball of the bunch, Silver Banshee. To this day, I'm still not sure why she joined up. She'd hardly ever faced Superman by that point. But now, I'm glad she did.

(Now we fast forward to some sort of battle. Superman and his army of Superman-Robots vs Cynder and her supervillain team. At first it seems to be going well, Cynder and Silver Banshee fighting off hordes of robots with their individual shrieking abilities. But then we see the other four and realize it's actually going horribly. Metallo has been punched to pieces, Toyman has had his creepy plastic face broken in, Livewire's charge has been neutralized, and Kalibak was boom-tubed back to Apokolips where he fell into a solar pit, killing him.)

Needless to say our assault on Superman didn't go so well. By the time it was over, Silver Banshee and I were the only ones left standing. Realizing we couldn't win, we had to retreat before Superman punched our faces to Mars.

(Scene change back to Cynder and Silver Banshee's lair)

Silver Banshee: That could have gone better.

Cynder: Could have gone better?! Everyone but us is dead, Siobhan!

Silver Banshee: It could have been worse. You could have been stuck with one of those four losers we recruited. We were the only ones who made a dent in Superman's forces.

Cynder: So what? Now it's just the two of us against an army.

Silver Banshee: (Thinks a moment) I think I've got an idea.

Cynder: What?

Silver Banshee: I may have an idea that can help us take down Superman for good.

Cynder: I'm listening.

Silver Banshee: Ages ago, my family had lost possession of a book of black magic. Superman had returned it to our ancestral home about three years prior to this. If we can get back there and find it, we may have all we need to take down the Man of Steel.

Cynder: (Thinking about it a moment) You had better be right about this, Siobhan.

Silver Banshee: Have I failed you yet?

Little did I know how perfect Silver Banshee's plan was. The only real trouble was getting out of Metropolis unnoticed. But once we somehow did, it was smooth sailing to a small island where Silver Banshee claimed her family had lived for centuries. Once inside the old castle ruin, we spotted the book pretty easily.

Silver Banshee: And there we go, just like I promised you.

(Cynder approaches the book and starts flipping pages until Silver Banshee lays a finger on the one they need)

Silver Banshee: That's the one.

Cynder: Alright, what do we need?

Silver Banshee: If I'm reading this book correctly, not much. Just some blood of each of us drawn using a silver bladed dagger, this incantation, and for you to think of your happiest memory.

Cynder: That's it?

Silver Banshee: All I really need to do is prick my palm and yours then recite an incantation. Then the rest goes to you.

Cynder: Alright. Let's hope this works.

Silver Banshee: It should.

Two pricks of a silver dagger later, Silver Banshee and I were holding our pricked hands together as she prepared to begin the incantation.

Silver Banshee: Now remember, keep thinking of your happiest memory at all times during the ritual. If you lose focus on it for even one second, we're both dead.

Cynder: Trust me, this memory is all that kept me going all this time.

Silver Banshee: Then everything will work out fine.

As soon as Silver Banshee began her incantation, I focused immediately on my sole remaining happy memory. The day Spyro proposed. I replayed that moment over and over again, only vaguely hearing the incantation at all. But in spite of that, I still felt like… death… until the ritual was over.

(Fast forward about three months)

Apparently Silver Banshee's ritual merged the two of us together, and I spent the last three months trying to cope with my new powers. But now, I feel ready. And now, Superman will pay for what he's done to us.

(Now we see the battle Cynder just started. The army of Superman-Robots has been decimated, and Superman himself is down on the ground, when suddenly an almost skeletal dragon leg places itself on his heart)

Cynder: Had enough, Superman?

Superman: What have you done…

Cynder: Now you blame me?! How dare you! You killed the only dragon I ever loved for no reason! And now, I'm going to end you.

Superman: I'd like to see you try…

Cynder: (With a devilish grin) Gladly.

(With that, Cynder releases a terrifying silver and red shriek, shattering Superman's eardrums in mere seconds, and stopping before he explodes his head, but the force still killed him)

Cynder: That was satisfying.

(Now we see what Cynder has become. For one, she looks like death, literally. Her muscle tone appears like that of a corpse, her bones sticking through, yet she retains advanced strength. Her eyes now glow a startling silver against a black backdrop, and Silver Banshee's glowing silver markings appear over her, aside from the skull marking on Silver Banshee's face, which is now a bloody red marking on Cynder's own head.)

Superman thought he could just go mad, he had another thing coming. Now my revenge is complete, but there are others out there who sided with the fallen Man of Steel. They must be destroyed now. I am Cynder, the Scarlet Spectre, and all shall hear my deathly cry.

 **And with that, the Silver Banshee duology begins. And fun fact, the four other characters I mentioned Cynder and Silver Banshee worked with are all other characters I had considered for this spot. Metallo made it the farthest out of them, by the way. I may return to him another day though. Unsure. But now, onto last time's world number. The whole Talon King story played heavily on the Court of Owls mythos, specifically relating to their Talons, or assassins. The first Talon to appear in the comics was a man named William Cobb, appearing in 2011, but he was born in 1901, thus meaning he would have been 110, if it weren't for something revealed within the Court of Owls and Night of the Owls events. I won't say what here. Now let's see if you can figure this one out. Next time, we see how Silver Banshee drives Spyro evil. Same time… same channel… same horror. See you then…**


	21. Spyro, the Weeping King

**Welcome back to the Dark Multiverse, today we conclude the Silver Banshee duology. Now I understand this character may not be as well known as the rest of Superman's villains, but I sort of thought everyone would expect somebody like Lex Luthor or Brainiac and the like. So I chose someone obscure, hence Silver Banshee. So, after last time, how does Silver Banshee lead to Spyro going dark? Let's find out.**

Earth -1031

I never liked Halloween. I don't know why, I just never did. But little did I know, one Halloween would change my life forever.

(Flashback to about a year ago)

I was preparing to spend the night in on Halloween, avoiding the celebration at all costs. Cynder meanwhile was getting ready for a charity Halloween ball, dressed as one of her friends from the League, Raven I think it was. Somebody with a cloak was all I could tell.

But, as I actually didn't expect, Cynder somehow convinced me to go with her, through the argument of how I couldn't avoid Halloween forever. She had a point you know. So I hastily threw together a costume, I think it was supposed to be Lex Luthor, but I ended up looking like an idiot.

Regardless, we arrived at the ball, in Metropolis, only to find an unsurprising number of people dressed up as Superman, Supergirl, or anyone related to the city's hero in some way. And covering the event, Daily Planet reporters Lois Lane and Clark Kent. I couldn't help the feeling that Clark was looking at me funny, probably because I was dressed like his arch-nemesis. Oh well.

Now I know I dislike Halloween, but surprisingly I actually was having a good time. Well, I was until she came to the party. Silver Banshee showed up to… well I really don't know what she was doing that night, all I know is that the party ended up becoming a bloodbath that night.

Part way through it all, I blacked out. I really can't tell what happened for sure. The last thing I remember was the Silver Banshee's cry hitting Cynder square in the face. Somehow the sound of the cry was draining the life right out of her. At least, that's what I thought I saw. To this day, I'm still not sure. I do know that by the time it was over, Silver Banshee was dead, her blood on my claws.

I fled Metropolis that night, trying to grieve Cynder's demise. This gave me whole new reason to hate Halloween. But while in my exile, I heard something… rather someone. It was Cynder, speaking to me from beyond the grave. And in my dreams she told me everything I needed to know. I had misinterpreted Silver Banshee's intent. Turns out she and Cynder knew each other from ages ago, before Siobhan turned evil. That was when I learned the truth.

Superman had broken the roof of the ballroom and tried to fling it at Silver Banshee, but missed, putting Cynder in the line of fire. Knowing the rubble would crush Cynder instantly, Siobhan considered her options. She knew her cry could easily stop the rubble, but only if she used the nearly ultrasonic pitch. And that pitch had incredibly deadly consequences, to the point where anyone who heard it would slowly have their life force drained. Ultimately, Siobhan chose to save Cynder from being crushed with it, but the cry drained Cynder's life force, killing her regardless.

Upon hearing these words, I immediately regretted killing Silver Banshee, because I knew she was trying to do the right thing. I cried more tears that night than ever before. But that was when I knew I had to right this wrong, and make Superman accountable. With tears still flowing, I begged Cynder's ghost to show me a way to exact my revenge.

And boy did I get one.

(Fast forward about 6 months)

After her death, Silver Banshee's ghost had returned to her ancestral home in Ireland. I had to find her, repent my murder of her, and then I would supposedly be granted my method for vengeance.

Turns out finding Siobhan's ancestor's old castle wasn't that hard, the ruins were exactly as Cynder had described to me one time. Upon arriving, I hesitantly stepped inside.

Spyro: Siobhan? I know you're here. (Moment of silence) Can I speak with you?

(Suddenly Silver Banshee's ghost comes out of the wall)

Silver Banshee: Leave this place you monster! I won't have my killer defiling my ancestral home!

Spyro: I know you're really off with me for that. But let me explain. I didn't see that Superman through the rubble you blocked. I didn't even know you had blocked it, saving Cynder from being crushed.

Silver Banshee: (Crossing her spectral arms) She told you didn't she?

Spyro: Yes actually. I came to ask for your forgiveness.

Silver Banshee: And why should I give it to you?

Spyro: (With tears in his eyes) I know the hard choice you had to make in saving Cynder, knowing the pitch of that cry would kill her. And I know you hate Superman even more for forcing you to make it. Now that I realize he was the catalyst of Cynder's demise, I realize we have a common enemy. Together, we can vanquish the Man of Steel.

Silver Banshee: I see what's in it for you, but I'm failing to see the equal end of this deal.

Spyro: You really can't do much to take revenge without a host. If you take my deal, you'll get a Purple Dragon for a host. It can't get more powerful than that. (Moment of silence) If not for me, then do it for Cynder.

Silver Banshee: (Sigh of relief) You had me convinced before you brought Cynder into this, and now even more so. Let's do this, Spyro.

The tears of sorrow I cried turned to tears of joy as I heard that response. Almost immediately afterwards, I felt Silver Banshee's ghost possess me, I felt the power surge through every fiber of my being. Now I had what I needed to avenge Cynder and destroy Superman.

(Fast forward about six months)

How fitting is it that I take my revenge on Superman on the very night Cynder died, Halloween. Ah, the poetic nature of it is lovable.

(Now we see what is happening, Superman has barely been able to get a word out as he's been slammed into the ground repeatedly by Spyro. Every time he attempts to speak, Spyro just hits him with Silver Banshee's cry, silencing him)

Spyro: You will not speak, Man of Steel! You have brought this upon yourself, now you will suffer in silence, just as Cynder did!

I didn't wait any longer to finish him off. As tears of joy hit the rubble, I unleashed Silver Banshee's highest pitch, draining even a Kryptonian of their life force in mere moments. Superman was finally dead, Cynder was avenged.

(Now we see what Spyro has become. A thin veil of silver energy coats his once violet scales, his muscles thinned like that of a corpse but still strong as they've ever been, Silver Banshee's blood has dried upon his claws, skeletal patterns shift with the energy across his scales culminating in a skull pattern upon his head, but the most prominent feature are his eyes, red from constant crying, as his tears have not stopped flowing since being possessed by Silver Banshee)

But Superman was only one of many participants in Cynder's death. I will not stop until every last person at that ball is taught their lesson for running, rather than showing the heroism of the dead man they idolize. My tears will become their death knell. I am Spyro, the Weeping King, and soon all will wail in eternal sorrow.

 **And that should do it for now. Next time, the duology centers on a Wonder Woman villain. Who will it be? I'll tell you it isn't going to be Ares or Hades, too similar to the original Wonder Woman duology. Anyways, onto last chapter's world number. 595 has a direct relation to Silver Banshee, as it is the issue number of Action Comics where she first appeared. So what about this one? I would say it's pretty obvious. Now I do realize this may not directly relate to Silver Banshee, but I did take partial inspiration from a character in Batman: The Brave and the Bold called Scream Queen, who did seem very similar, which explains the whole Halloween thing. So which villain is next? Tune in in June to find out. Same time… same channel… same horror.**


	22. Cynder, The Apex Predator

**Welcome back to the Dark Multiverse. Today we start a new villainous duology, focusing around a villain who faced Wonder Woman. I chose not to do Ares or any other Olympian god due to similarities in the actual Wonder Woman duology. So which villain did I use? There's a lot of good ones here. But ultimately, I decided that to counter the Godkiller and the Heartless, I had to go with a duology based around… Cheetah. Come on, this one was obvious. We all knew it pretty much had to be Cheetah if it wasn't a god. But now, let's get into it and see how Cheetah makes Cynder's world darker.**

Earth -1987

I never really liked hunting. Fishing I could handle, but not so much hunting. Unless it's for survival, I get that. But for sport, it was just ridiculous. Then again, I guess having been forced to be a killer myself kind of put me off that. But now, I live for the hunt, and I hunt for revenge.

(Flashback about six months)

My hunt first began after Spyro and I had moved into an apartment in DC, right across the street from the Embassy of Themyscira. With Diana as a close personal friend, we figured we couldn't have been safer. Turns out we could have been.

It's a long story but someone put a hit out on Spyro and myself. We'd beaten every other assassin headed our way, Deadshot, Deathstroke, Firefly, Lady Shiva, they were all easy. But the last one wasn't even in it for the bounty. She was just in it for bloodlust. Of course, I mean Barbara Ann Minerva, alias Cheetah.

To this day, I still don't know how she found us. My guess, she was stalking Wonder Woman and found us living across the street. But regardless, she found us somehow. Spyro and I tried to fight her off, but after pretty much destroying everything in the place, she wouldn't be stopped. I was struck on the head during the fight, and as I blacked out, I saw Cheetah hold Spyro by the neck, and slit his throat.

Once I regained consciousness, I saw exactly what I'd feared. Spyro dead on the floor, my entire life trashed by a monster. That day, I swore revenge on Cheetah for what she'd done.

(Fast forward about three months)

After Cheetah tore my life apart, I sought her out in the one place I knew she would be. The Temple of Urzkartaga, the very being that made her the Cheetah in the first place. She occasionally returns here to make sure he stays contained in his plant form. Predictable.

From a hole in the roof, from the last time Wonder Woman was here no doubt, I saw Cheetah literally just staring at the plant that is Urzkartaga. So that's what she does here, just stare at a plant and probably water it with blood occasionally. Makes sense.

So I slipped in, hiding in the shadows to make sure my prey didn't get away. Then, just when she least expected it, I burst forth from the shadows, pouncing on Cheetah. Of course, like any predator, she reacted and our battle began. I started losing track of time during everything, all I know is by the time I do remember anything, we were both covered in scratches and claw marks, and the arena was coated in a thin layer of our blood.

Cheetah: I'm impressed. For someone who doesn't hunt for sport, you're a superb huntress.

Cynder: As if your compliments mean anything to me. You killed the dragon I loved. Now you will die.

Cheetah: You completely misunderstand my reasoning for his death. I killed him to make you show your independence from him. To show you that you didn't need that weakling in your life.

From the minute I heard the word "weakling" used to describe Spyro, I was pretty much watching myself on autopilot. How dare she. How DARE she call my beloved a weakling! I will not have the dead be mocked! So in one swift motion, I leaped at Cheetah, started clawing at her face, and then in one swift motion, I ripped her throat out.

As her blood ran down my throat, I suddenly realized the thrill of the hunt. I saw the glory of standing triumphant atop my quarry. And it was at that moment I realized I had inherited Cheetah's curse. But I really didn't care. As the curse started to take effect, I went over and destroyed the plant that was Urzkartaga. Nobody would command me, especially not some ancient plant creature.

(Fast forward three months)

I have spent the last three months training my new powers, and using them to amplify my existing ones. I hold this curse as a blessing, as now no one can hold me down. I have surpassed my normal limits, and become a being divine.

(Now we see what Cynder has become. Her eyes now show her pupils are slits, and her eyes glow a bright yellowish color. Her overall form has become a mixture of a normal cheetah and a dragon, with occasional patches of fur forming around the base of her neck. But most notably, her teeth have evolved into permanently crimson fangs and she has turned the blood of her victims into almost war paint. She has become a being with feral strength but retaining her logical mind)

Now I reign dominant over the animal kingdom. Nobody preys upon me, I prey upon all who wrong me to satiate my bloodlust. I am Cynder, the Apex Predator, and all who wrong me will soon find themselves on the wrong side of my hunt.

 **And that's a good place to end this I think. Now for the answer to last time's world number. As correctly guessed by ShadowPhoenix10, yet again, the world number from last time is indeed a reference to Halloween. So what is this one? I won't say yet. So now, how does Spyro get dragged into darkness by Cheetah? We will see next time. Same time, same channel, same horror. See you then…**


	23. Spyro, The Beastmaster

**Welcome back. Today, we finish the Cheetah duology. And at the end, a small announcement for the next update. If you've ready Dark Nights story you already know what that is, but I'll let you know here like I said I would there. So without further ado, let's see how Cheetah turns Spyro to darkness…**

Earth -287

That day started with bells. Wedding bells to be exact. And I know you're thinking they were mine, but they actually weren't.

(Flashback about 3 months. Now we see what Spyro is talking about. There's a wedding going on in Midday Gardens, and it isn't his. It's Hunter's.)

This was meant to be the happiest day in Hunter's life. Turns out after stopping the Sorceress, a portal had opened up to another reality, and someone came through before it closed. That person was supposedly an evil villain on her world, but claimed that spending time with Hunter had reformed her, and she grew to love him for it. Her name?

(Now we see who Spyro is talking about. Walking down the aisle in a bridal gown is Barbara Ann Minerva, alias Cheetah.)

She said it was Barbara or something, but she asked everyone to call her "Cheetah". Very original, given she is one. But regardless, the two were happy with each other. It broke Bianca's heart, but she showed up none the less, trying to be supportive I guess. We thought everything was going to be great for these two. Oh, how wrong we were.

As she was about to give her vows, Cheetah claimed her only devotion was to some goddess… and then slashed Hunter's throat. And he was just the first. Afterwards, as if in a state of bloodlust, Cheetah went and killed everyone else in attendance. Bianca, Sheila, Sgt. Byrd, everyone I had ever called a friend or ally, all dead. I was the only one left standing.

As Cheetah fled, still wearing her blood covered wedding dress, I felt an emotion that day I'd hardly felt up until that point. Rage. No… a desire for vengeance. I swore on my life that day that I would track Cheetah down and make her pay for what she'd done.

(Fast forward about a month)

I had followed Cheetah across all the Realms, but eventually, I did find her. And she actually went to the first place I looked, but she wasn't there when I was, so I didn't see her. She went back to the portal she came through, trying to get it to work again.

While she was distracted, trying to find the way to open the portal, I glided down right in behind her. I knew she was a bloodthirsty monster at this point, so I was a little more cautious than I usually am.

Spyro: You know, those things generally need dragon magic to open. I don't think you have that.

Cheetah: (Turns around, revealing she's going more feral by the day) Leave me alone, dragon! I have to get back to my world and undo this curse!

Spyro: Curse? You mean you aren't a cheetah?

Cheetah: Of course not you imbecile! I was cursed into this form!

Spyro: So you used my best friend to undo your curse?!

Cheetah: His blood would have satiated the goddess for centuries! Enough for me to live and die in peace and free of this curse!

Spyro: You never loved Hunter, did you? You just wanted him for his blood!

Cheetah: Wow, it can actually process information.

The moment she said that, my rage just boiled over. I leaped at Cheetah and started slashing away. I didn't care what happened to me, or to her. She _used_ my best friend, and killed all of them! I wouldn't let her get away with this. Not on my life or anyone else's! This day, Cheetah would meet her end!

(The battle rages on for what feels like hours, with both sides sustaining serious injuries. The fields of Midday Gardens are drenched in blood, and the waters run red with the results of their battle. But by the end of it, Spyro emerges victorious, standing atop his beaten adversary)

Spyro: Yield, monster.

Cheetah: Finally, someone who can defeat me. Now please, end me and this curse.

Spyro: Kill you? (Laughs with sinister intent) Not on your life. You used my friend to try and undo your curse, and slaughtered him along with everyone else I'd ever worked with or ever called a friend. I'm not letting you get off that easily. (With a devilish smile) In fact, I think I've got a better idea.

(Fast forward back to the present day)

The last two months have been well spent, inflicting my revenge upon Cheetah. By the time I was done with her, she was barely a shell of who she was. And frankly, it's just what she deserved.

(Now we see what Spyro has become. His once violet scales are stained with dried blood, and he appears to be wearing something reminiscent to Hunter's cloak from the Legend of Spyro series. But there is one curious detail, a chain wrapped around his wrist.)

What did I do to her? You'll see.

Spyro: Minerva, come.

(Spyro flicks his wrist forward, yanking whatever the chain on his arm is attached to. But then, at the end of it, emerging from the shadows, we see Cheetah, looking more feral than usual, still clad in the shredded remains of her wedding gown, but the chain on Spyro's arm has its other end around her neck. At the tugging of it, she comes to Spyro's side, but slightly begrudgingly.)

I made her into my personal hunting beast. Her feral nature will prove most useful for the next part of my plan. The world she came from must have been pure evil to birth a beast like her. So I plan to go into it, and destroy it. I am Spyro, the Beastmaster, and soon Cheetah's world will know it's greatest threat.

 **And that about does it for this week. I bet none of you were expecting a story set in the Classic Spyro world, but I felt like changing things up a bit. And before you ask, there will not be a story set in the Skylanders world. Now before we get to the announcement, it's time to reveal the world number from last time! It relates back to Cheetah's current incarnation, Barbara Ann Minerva, who first appeared in comics back in 1987. So what about this one? You'll see in the next update. Speaking of, here is that announcement I mentioned. Next week, I will finish off the whole Aquaman Villain duology in the same day as well as update the Dark Nights story so I can keep things equal going into July. I may do the same thing at the end of July as well, but we'll see when we get there. Anyways, moving on, so who's the next villain? You'll see next week. So tune in then. Same time… same channel… same horror. See you next week…**


	24. Cynder, The Ophiotaurus

**Hello Dark Multiverse Travelers, and welcome to a rather strange update. Since June has five Saturdays in it, I have chosen to write the entire duology for this next villain today, as well as update my Dark Nights story, but that should be up first today. Now, our next villain is meant to counter the Sea Witch and the Leviathan, my Aquaman duology. So who is it? You're probably thinking Black Manta, but you'd actually be wrong. This is actually a first, as this villain is really several "villains." I say that in quotes because they're more like anti-heroes. I'm talking of course of the Aquamarines, a group of US Marines who can transform into various sea-life based forms who appeared in Aquaman's DC Rebirth line of stories. So how will this duology work? You'll have to read on to find out. Let's see how this elite group of soldiers drives Cynder into darkness…**

Earth -77

Atlantis, always thought to be a shining utopian society. Oh, please. Don't give me that nonsense. Utopias don't exist, they're philosophical allegories for what sentient life aspire to do, but can't.

Right, sorry for getting philosophical there. I did major in it in college, once I got done training with the Marine Corps that is. Yes, you heard that right, I'm a Marine. Scout Sniper actually. Spyro and I enlisted together, and rose through the ranks with relative ease. But then came that fateful mission…

(Flashback about seven months)

Spyro and I were assigned to be liaisons of the Marine Corps to Atlantis alongside the rest of my unit, a group called the Aquamarines. My dragon biology made the genetic modification that makes the Aquamarines, well, the Aquamarines, kind of impossible. But that's probably why I was more the land-based member of the team, serving as a political liaison. But this is the day everything went wrong.

I don't know what happened, but for some reason the Aquamarines chose this day to go rogue. Evidently recent missions with Atlantis had convinced them to change sides. Truth be told, I was considering requesting permanent deployment to Atlantis to settle down with Spyro.

However, even I couldn't have known what was happening. The Aquamarines were evidently conditioned with some sort of "kill switch" during their genetic modification. The primary effect? Not death, but psychotic breaks and irrational aggression. To put it simply, they took on their seafaring forms and started killing everyone, including Spyro.

Aquaman and Atlantis further retreated after this, with Arthur being unsure as to whether they were going to be used as sleeper agents against him. To be honest, I don't blame him. My own country turned my friends into psychopathic killers without their knowledge. So, I left the Marines, and used the skills I had learned to try and track down the rogue Aquamarines, and set them right.

(Fast forward about two months)

However, it really wasn't working out. Their seafaring forms allowed for them to reach depths greater than anything I could ever hope to. But thankfully, I had a secret weapon. Before leaving the Marines, I had stolen samples of each of the Aquamarines' blood. They contained the transformation and trait genes I needed, but were taken before the "kill switch" was placed in. In short, exactly what I needed.

So, I injected myself with all the samples. Octopus, Lionfish, Stonefish, Orca, Barracuda, and lastly, Great White Shark. I'd need all six of their skills to beat the Aquamarines. But little did I know what would happen next.

Now I see why I couldn't get this genetic treatment before. As soon as all six samples entered my bloodstream, everything started to go wrong. My genetic code started to break apart and get restructured using the DNA of the Aquamarines. By the time it was done, I was almost unrecognizable, but I had what I needed to complete my mission.

(Fast forward about four months)

It took four months, but I've almost tracked down and destroyed the Aquamanrines. Lion and Stone fell first, then Barracuda and Octo. Orca gave me the most problems up to this point. But now, the leader, my once commanding officer and best friend, Great White.

Rather than attempt to track her down, I chose to bring her to me. A little bit of blood goes a long way. And low and behold, she took the bait like I expected.

Cynder: Good to see you again, Rhonda.

(Great White has been under the influence of the "kill switch" for so long she can't even speak, communicating instead in feral growls)

Cynder: (Sighs) Just like the others, exactly as I feared. Well, I'm sure what ever is left of you in there will be thanking me for this. Nobody should have to life as a literal animal.

Needless to say, my "discussion" with Great White didn't go so well. Not like much of Great White was left in that brain of hers anyways. It's a shame, she was the smartest person I knew. Eventually, after quite a bit of bloody water, Great White lay dead on the seafloor. I buried her with the rest of the Aquamarines. They may have gone mad, but they were still heroes.

But my revenge is far from done. I don't blame the Aquamarines for what happened. This was just mercy on them. My real adversary, is the Marine Corps. The ones who did this to them. My vengeance won't be total until those responsible are gone.

(Now we see what Cynder has become, octopus tentacles protrude from her back alongside a pair of angled dorsal fins, her scales adapted to high pressures underwater, including developing gills, but are still cloaked in the remnants of Marine body armor, three tails extend from the back of her legs, each tipped with bayonet like blades, her teeth have become razor sharp, and her eyes bloody red.)

With the Aquamarines saved from their fates, I can begin my crusade to expose the Marine Corps for what they did to my friends. I am Cynder, the Ophiotaurus, and no one will stand in my way…

 **And that is part one finished. Fun fact, the Ophiotaurus is a creature of Greek Mythology with the potential to kill the Olympian Gods if you kill it and, of all things, burn it's entrails. If there's a more fitting name for a character that has the potential to completely change the face of the American military coursing through her veins, I can't think of any. Now, onto the world number from last time! If you add up the issue numbers of the comic where each version of Cheetah debuted, you will get 287. Anyways, later today, the Spyro half of the Aquamarines duology. I'll see you later for that…**


	25. Spyro, The Megalodon

**Now for our special update's finale, I conclude the Aquamarines duology with Spyro's end. How will this conclude? Read on, if you dare…**

Earth -65

I had respect for the military. Well, truth be told, I still do. Those people put their lives on the line to defend the innocent daily. I respect that. But, I don't respect those within it who use their soldiers for twisted experimentation. I'd know all too well how that feels.

(Flashback about three months)

I still really don't remember the circumstances all that well. All I know is when I woke up, I was partially underwater, and surrounded by what looked like sea-creature human hybrids. They called themselves the Aquamarines, and said that I was their newest recruit.

The next thing I know, I was injected with what I think was their leader's blood and submerged before the tank I was in was subjected to some sort of electric shock. The last thing I heard before I blacked out again was their leader, known only as Great White, saying the process would take a few hours.

The hours ticked by and I could feel my very DNA changing. I was losing myself quicker than anything, becoming something… different.

(Fast forward around twelve hours)

I don't think they meant for the process to last this long, because while they can evidently change back and forth between their sea-creature forms and their human forms. I however can't! This process is driving me slightly crazy. I have to get out of here. I have to get out!

(The tank containing Spyro bursts just as the Aquamarines rush in)

Great White: (In shock and awe) My god. We've got to contain that thing!

I still don't entirely know what happened in that moment. I was blinded by rage and primal fury, I think. All I know is by the time I could remember again; Great White was the only Aquamarine still standing. I didn't care at the moment. I had to get out of there. I had to go somewhere far from here. And the only place I could think of, the ocean.

(Fast forward about two months)

I thought I was safe. No, no I wasn't. It turns out the leader of the Aquamarines, Great White, has been tracking me down since I escaped their clutches. Reasonable I guess, considering I did kill her entire team. I've been trying my hardest to avoid her.

(Fast forward about two more months)

I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask to be kidnapped by those Aquamarines. I didn't ask to be turned into a shark-dragon. They just did it. I don't even know if they were operating off someone's orders or not. I know absolutely nothing about why this happened to me.

(Fast forward two months more)

I've been in hiding long enough. Those Aquamarines think they can just turn me into a shark-dragon against my will and get away with it?! Not on my watch. They made me into a monster, so now they'll get the monster they wanted.

Thankfully, Great White wasn't that hard to track down. She found me right outside the Great Barrier Reef.

Great White: Finally found you.

Spyro: I have only one question. Why? Why did you do this to me?!

Great White: Just following orders.

Spyro: ORDERS?! Who gave you the order to turn me into a shark-dragon?!

Great White: I don't question authority. They told me to capture you and make you an Aquamarine.

Spyro: I can't believe this. Your orders be condemned! You should have thought about it first! Used that lump of muscle between your ears you call a brain!

Great White: A good soldier doesn't question their CO!

Spyro: And a great one knows when what they're doing is wrong! And you, madam, are no soldier! You're a puppet on a string!

I probably shouldn't have said that in retrospect, because that just made her angry enough to try and kill me. So naturally I defended myself. Needless to say, this battle raged for what felt like days. But at the end of it, her blood spilled into the sea. Apparently, my method of transformation devolved the shark DNA in her blood sample that was injected into me. I was stronger than any Great White shark could ever have been. And at last, the Aquamarines were gone.

But my mission is far from done. If they were just following orders, my target is now the ones giving the orders. I will find their secretive master and bring an end to them.

(Only now can we see fully what Spyro has become. His once violet scales now splotched with blue and white, a massive dorsal fin sprouting from his back, little fin like appendages formed on each limb including his tail, his eyes turned beady and black, his teeth razor sharp and caked with blood)

The Aquamarines were no match for me, so their commander will fall easily. And only once they are dead will I have my revenge. I am Spyro, the Megalodon, and all who oppose me best watch their shores, lest I arrive and bloody their waters…

 **And that concludes the Aquamarines duology, as well as the duology of my most current characters! Yeah, the Aquamarines are actually the most recent characters I've ever used in one of these crazy stories, that's interesting to note. Now, the world number from last time. The Aquamarines are too recent for many numbers to arise from them, so I went into Aquaman mythos and pulled up the number I chose, 77, referencing 1977, the year DC released a comic featuring the death of Aquaman's son at the hands of Black Manta, who I also considered doing for this duology but didn't because he would be too obvious. Next month, we have a Green Lantern villain coming into the ring. And no, it's not who you're thinking it is. I'll explain in July. To see who it actually is, tune in next month. Same time… same channel…**


	26. Cynder, the Galvanized

**Welcome back to the Dark Multiverse. Today, our counterpoint to the Green Lantern Duology. Now this one was rather tough for me to assign a character to, as most of Green Lantern's memorable villains have essentially the same power set but in a different color. I didn't want to do that. So I did some research and found someone. So, to counter the Nightbringer and the Torchbearer, and as correctly guessed by ShadowPhoenix10, I present a duology based on Doctor Polaris. So, how does DC's magnetic madman drive Cynder into darkness? Read on to find out…**

Earth -63

Science is never a straight road to success. That much is true. And no scientist I've ever known realizes that more than my former colleague, Doctor Neal Emerson. Admittedly, his theories are completely crackpot, all this talk of magnetism and its potential use for immortality. Sorry, that's just nutty, Neal.

But then again, I've never been surer that Neal wasn't a bit nutty himself. Let me explain.

(Flashback about six months)

It all started when I was visiting Neal, to see if he was okay, seeing as his most recent project request had been denied due to little scientific evidence. But when I got there, I heard Neal talking to himself upstairs. So, knowing this has happened before, I went upstairs, hoping to find him. I did, but not like I had expected.

It turns out, Neal has a split personality. I'd seen the other side on the news but just never realized it, as it was the supervillain Doctor Polaris. Once I found out, I tried to get Polaris to let me talk to Neal, only to realize Neal was gone, Polaris had taken over. That last rejection had driven Neal permanently out of his mind, allowing Polaris to assume almost complete control.

As I pleaded with Polaris to let Neal back into control, Polaris snapped and started using his magnetic abilities to throw every magnetic item in the room at me. Somehow he managed to make each item stick to me, as if he magnetized my bones. Eventually, I had become encased in magnetic materials as a sort of prison, courtesy of Polaris.

Before I knew what was going on, Doctor Polaris had fled the scene, leaving me trapped in my magnetized prison.

While Polaris runs amok, I'm trapped in a magnetic cage, unable to move, unable to call for help, unable to do anything. Let's hope Neal comes back to his senses after all…

(Fast forward three months)

Neal isn't coming back. He's gone, Polaris is in control now. Entirely. I don't even know how I'm still alive, I've been stuck in this magnetic prison without food or water for three months, I should be dead!

But, I think I've figured it out. Somehow, I've evolved to survive purely off electromagnetic energy. Maybe Neal's research wasn't so crackpot after all! It's what's keeping me alive at this point!

(Fast forward two more months)

Okay, I'm pretty sure I've confirmed Neal's theories by this point, now to see if I can put it to the test. I put all my focus into controlling the electromagnetism coursing through my veins. It takes about three minutes, but eventually it starts working. I can feel my magnetic prison shifting around me. But I'm not going to just release it. Not on your life. I've got to take some revenge on Doctor Polaris for trying to kill me, and killing Neal. So I just shift my former prison into something that better suits what I need.

(Fast forward another month)

It took me a month, but I've finally tracked Polaris down. He retreated to the mountains to attempt and increase his own control over magnetism. Well, he won't like what's in store.

(Shift to a cavern within a nearby mountain range, where Doctor Polaris is training on the iron ore within the rocks when Cynder walks in.)

Cynder: Polaris!

Doctor Polaris: (Noticing Cynder) How did you escape!? Furthermore, how did you survive?! I left you in there for six months!

Cynder: Turns out Neal's theories were accurate after all. Electromagnetism can prolong life.

Doctor Polaris: Of course, the little geek was right. Why do you think I keep coming around?! I'm here to prove it!

Cynder: By killing him!?

Doctor Polaris: He'd had enough. His personality killed itself. I just took over from there.

Cynder: You and I both know that isn't true. Neal may have had a split personality, but he was never suicidal!

Doctor Polaris: What, you've never heard of a psychotic break?

Cynder: The only thing that's going to break is YOU!

My rage got the better of me, I will admit that, as I charged at Doctor Polaris. Knowing full well I was at a disadvantage with my metal armor, mind you. But I was determined. Polaris had to fall for what he did to Neal. While at first I was outmatched by Polaris' sheer experience with his magnetic abilities, I eventually adapted and overcame them. How so? Polaris failed to notice one thing. His suit may have a non-magnetic internal component, but the exterior is almost pure iron, and as such, very magnetic. So, I did to him what he did to me. I turned his suit into a prison, one much more restricting than mine was.

But I wanted the world to know Polaris was dead. So I ripped off his helmet, making sure I never saw Neal's face during it, so as not to start my crying, and put it on my head, forming it to better suit me with my own electromagnetism.

(Now we see what Cynder has become. Her scales covered by a hodge-podge of magnetic items ranging from screws and nails to what looks like several phones and a few household appliances all joined together with rebar from Polaris' own home. And now the violet helmet of Doctor Polaris sits atop her head.)

Now I will show the world who the real mistress of magnetism is. I am Cynder, the Galvanized, and now the world will feel my magnetic embrace, for better or worse…

 **And that ends that story. Now the world number from last time, was meant to be the opposite of the number before it. As in the first one was the year Aquaman's son died, the second number is based in the one where Aquaman's son first appeared, 1965. Now what about this one? You'll see in two weeks. Now, how does Doctor Polaris drive Spyro to darkness? Tune in in two weeks to figure that out. Same time… same channel… same horror. See you then…**


	27. Spyro, The Divided

**Hello again, and welcome back to the Dark Multiverse. And today, I have a small update. As much as I do like editing this story, I'm really running out of ideas. As such, I make a proclamation today, there will only be seven more duologies. I'll finish this Villains thing, then I'll go onto five more. Of which, I have four decided. So, if you want your request to be done, send it in and that last undecided duology could be your claim and glory. But in the meantime, today we finish off Doctor Polaris. Let's do this.**

Earth -70

Doctor Polaris, one of the most dangerous individuals on the planet. Depending on who's in control of course. This man has the ability to control electromagnetism, if only he used it for noble ends. Too bad he didn't, and caused this to happen instead.

(Flashback about seven months)

But perhaps his worst act happened seven months ago, back when we were still friends. It's a long story.

Well, to be honest, I didn't know Neal that well. Cynder knew him better than I did. They went to university together evidently, and started working together on his theories of magnetism. I don't even remember what theory he was trying to test when everything went wrong.

(Now we see the scenario Spyro was referring to. Cynder appears standing in between two towers that appear to be Tesla coils while Doctor Polaris, still as Neal Emerson, mans the controls with Spyro nearby.)

Spyro: Are you sure this will work?

Doctor Polaris: The small scale and proof of concept tests worked superbly. We got the budget to go up to full scale. I say it's time we test this full scale!

Neal had about a million theories regarding magnetism and its benefits. One of the weird ones was his most recent. Considering it is proven all consciousness is based in electromagnetic impulses in the brain. It's his theory that if he can isolate the neuron pathways that result in evil behaviors, he can use a high-powered magnetic field, such as the one generated by a pair of Tesla coils, to reroute charge. I personally find this theory kind of fruity, in spite of some scientific background.

But he got the grant, somehow. And Cynder was willing to test it herself. I still think this is crazy, but here's hoping it goes well, I guess.

Doctor Polaris: Ready in there, Cynder?

Cynder: Fire it up Neal!

And with a flip of a switch, everything changed. The Tesla coils fired up, and the magnetic field soon reached the specific magnitude required. But then… everything went wrong. The magnetic field became too strong, the very coils started to bend towards each other, and Cynder's mind and body started getting pulled apart at the subatomic level. I don't quite remember what happened next, but there was an explosion, and when I regained consciousness, all that was left of Cynder was a pile of ashes.

But Neal and I still weren't alone, there was a man in violet armor standing there as well. Neal had died in the explosion, but the magnetic field had separated him from his personality of Doctor Polaris, bringing him into the real world.

Doctor Polaris: Free at last!

Now Doctor Polaris was free, and Cynder and Neal were both dead. I had to do something about it. I wouldn't let Cynder and Neal die in vain. I would track down and kill Doctor Polaris.

(Fast forward five months)

I've been tracking Polaris for months. But I finally managed to find him. What did I do? I just left him a note, saying to meet me at where it all began. Surprisingly, even for me, he responded, returning to the lab, still in ruins from what happened all that time ago.

Doctor Polaris: You dared to challenge me?!

Spyro: I haven't challenged anyone yet. I just decided to bring you back here first. The place you escaped from. The place Cynder and Neal died at.

Doctor Polaris: What on earth are you trying to say?

Spyro: (Flipping a switch) This is where you die, Polaris.

So I turned on the very machine that started all of this, turned it onto myself, and let loose a stream of Lightning I've never seen equaled before or since. Of course, Doctor Polaris attempted to absorb the charge. Little did he know, that's exactly what I wanted him to do.

Doctor Polaris: You fool! You really think this will defeat me?! I feed off electromagnetism! You're just making me stronger!

Spyro: Even you have limits, Polaris!

Now you see my plan. I intended to use Neal's device to kill Doctor Polaris in the same way Cynder died. However, it wasn't easy! I could feel literally every atom in my body being torn apart, but with all my resolve, I managed to keep myself at least somewhat together, but Doctor Polaris wasn't so lucky. He was turned into a pillar of ash, cemented in place the charge.

I however, was changed forever.

(As the smoke clears we see what Spyro has become. No longer is he the Purple Dragon we saw, rather he is now fading between copies of himself composed entirely of red and blue light respectively, almost as if you're looking at a 3D movie without the glasses on.)

Doctor Polaris is dead. But my revenge isn't done yet. Neal was mocked and berated by many, as was Cynder. Now, using his technology, I will track them down, and destroy them. I am Spyro, the Divided, and soon all the world will know our pain…

 **Thus ends the Doctor Polaris duology. Ow for last time's world number. It directly correlates to the year Doctor Polaris debuted, 1963. Next time, the Cyborg Villain duology begins. And I will say this, this person has been requested for a while now. And they're actually my most requested character. So who is it? You'll see in August. Same time. Same channel.**


	28. Cynder, The Terminatrix

**Welcome back to the Dark Multiverse. Today, we begin the first of the final seven duologies, as well as the Cyborg villain duology. Now truth be told, a lot of Cyborg's specific villains are way to similar to himself to work. But thankfully, his time with the Titans gave me something I can use. So to mirror the Legion and the Unison, I bring a duology based on Deathstroke. Believe it or not, I got this guy in a pair of requests. Originally from a guest known only as 389898, and then re-requested by ShadowPhoenix10. I think this guy is just too intriguing not to do. So let's get started, and see how Cynder goes dark due to encountering Slade here.**

Earth -80

My whole life has been about death. Not surrounded by death, _about_ death. I was raised to be a killer, and I was pretty darn good at it too. Even after being freed from Malefor's control, I still had a bit of a bloodlust.

I'm guessing you're expecting me to have become some sort of serial killer with a sick obsession with death. Oh please. Those amateurs are too sloppy for my tastes. No no, I had bigger ambitions.

(Flash back about three months, where we see Cynder, in disguise, attending some sort of gala, where her latest target is the host. After a few minutes of searching, she finds him, Bruce Wayne.)

I became an assassin. Now this was a career I could really get into. After several months of work, I became one of the world's best assassins, earning well over a hundred thousand a hit. However, there was only one person who claimed to be better than me.

(As Cynder is just about to make her move to kill Bruce Wayne, a shot rings out and pierces Bruce Wayne's spinal cord, killing him instantly. Cynder looks up and sees the person who stole her kill, a man in orange and black body armor, with a mask obscuring his identity)

That man was Slade Wilson, popularly known as Deathstroke.

(Fast forward about a week, and we Cynder has tracked down Deathstroke)

This guy was my only competition when it came to contract killers. And he stole my contract. Nobody steals my contracts. Thankfully, Deathstroke was surprisingly easy to track down. Living in a modest Gotham City apartment. Not exactly what I'd expect from someone who could easily charge a million a shot. I guess he had a humble view of himself.

Once I entered, my senses started shouting at me that something was wrong. This was too easy for the world's greatest assassin.

(Now we see a glint of light from Slade's remaining eye in the background. He knew Cynder was coming for him.)

However, things won't be so easy for him either.

(Now Deathstroke emerges from the shadows, but Cynder blocks his sword with her tail blade, using the hole in it to catch his sword. Eventually the two end up in a battle of skill that nearly destroys the apartment, or at least everything in it. But after a few minutes of combat, both are panting in exhaustion from the fight, but both can still smile at each other, for some reason.)

Deathstroke: I'll admit it, you're not bad.

Cynder: You don't get to be the second-best contract killer in the world by being a chump.

Deathstroke: Now you're trying to take out the competition?

Cynder: When they steal my contract, I do.

Deathstroke: Wait, you were on contract to kill Wayne?

Cynder: Yeah. Weren't you?

Deathstroke: Nope. That was personal. I know his connections to Batman.

Cynder: Batman? And Bruce Wayne? You've got to be kidding me.

Deathstroke: I'm not.

Cynder: (Think about it) In retrospect, it does make sense. But why was this hit personal?

Deathstroke: My son, Joseph. You probably know him better as Jericho.

Cynder: That Titan kid?

Deathstroke: Poor kid was born with Osteogenesis Imperfecta. Always a fragile kid. He was partially why I started this business at all. To help pay for the medical bills where the G.I. Bill wouldn't.

Cynder: I always suspected you were military.

Deathstroke: But recently, Jericho's condition worsened. And to add insult to injury, he developed brain cancer. Probably from hanging around all those radioactive mutant freaks in the Titans.

Cynder: Oh…

Deathstroke: Turns out Wayne had a method that could have saved my son. But of course, due to my interactions with his sidekick, he refused to provide the treatment.

Cynder: My god. I… I never knew.

Deathstroke: I never expected you to know. I've never told anyone about it.

(With tears welling up in her eyes, Cynder embraces the defeated looking Slade.)

Deathstroke: I don't know how much longer he's got left. And there's nothing I can do.

Cynder: Don't talk like that. There is.

Deathstroke: (Realizing) Wait, are you proposing what I think you're proposing?

Cynder: Exactly. We're the two best assassins in the world. Surely the two of us together can gather the money and resources to save your son.

Deathstroke: You'd do that, for me? Even though I stole your kill?

Cynder: Now that I know the reason, I don't care. Your son is what's important here.

Deathstroke: (Returning the embrace) Thank you.

(Fast forward about three months)

Ever since that night, Slade and I have worked together. We are quite literally a killer couple. Though, "couple" isn't the best word for us, try a killer _family_. About a month and a half into our alliance, Slade proposed. We were married at the end of that month, and Jericho was even able to be his father's best man. He trusted no one else with the honor.

And since then, the three of us have been almost inseparable. After breaking into Wayne Enterprises and stealing the machine needed to heal Jericho, he left the Titans and joined us in the family business. And business has been great.

We're now highly in demand, the best contract killers in the world. Lex Luthor, Silas Stone, Oliver Queen, all met their end by our hands. Though that last one cost me my left eye. At least now my husband and I have more in common now.

(Fast forward to a month later, with Slade and Jericho standing on a rooftop. Jericho is staking out the target while Slade is performing a final weapons check.)

Jericho: Target's got heavy security, dad.

Deathstroke: Since when has that stopped us?

Jericho: Good point.

Deathstroke: Have you seen your mother anywhere?

Jericho: She said she's running a little late. Knife sharpener broke.

Deathstroke: I've been meaning to replace that thing.

(And just as he says that, a sinister shadow descends from the sky. Cynder is here. And now we see what she has become. Her appearance remains largely unchanged, aside from quite a few scars from assassinations, but now she wears the signature orange and black of the Deathstroke Family, with a violet eyepatch over her left eye, and a diamond ring on her right hand)

Cynder: Sorry I'm late.

Deathstroke: Technical difficulties. No problem.

Cynder: Everything ready Jericho?

Jericho: Target's got some heavy security, but they seem to be new to the job.

Cynder: This will be fun.

Deathstroke: You ready for this, honey?

Cynder: Always, love.

Jericho: Shall we?

All: Let's.

I do hate to cut this story short, but this is one of our family nights. Don't want to skip that. But this is no contract, this kill is personal. And trust me, you don't want to be on our hitlist. I am Cynder, the Terminatrix, and if you mess with my family, you'll meet a swift end.

 **And I'll call it a day here. I really didn't know how to approach a Deathstroke story at first, but then I realized that just about none of the previous Dark Multiverse tales I've written have the DC character in question alive at this moment, and still on the respective character's good side. So I decided to change it up a bit here. And as for the name, that's a reference to Deathstroke's full title, Deathstroke the Terminator, just adjusted for a woman. Now, onto last time's world number. Now this one is a little odd. You probably wouldn't know this, but Brad Meltzer is one of my favorite personalities of the day, particularly for his TV series Brad Meltzer's Decoded on History Channel. But I didn't know that he wrote for DC at one point, and actually wrote a version of Doctor Polaris. So, Earth -70 references the year he was born, 1970. So what about this one? Tune in next time to find out that and how Spyro goes dark due to Deathstroke.**


	29. Spyro, the Avenger

**Welcome back. Today, we conclude the Deathstroke duology, and move one step closer to finishing up the Dark Multiverse series. Let's not dally, Spyro has a date with a dark destiny at Deathstroke's hands.**

Earth -84

It all began with an egg floating down the Silver River. You may think this is the story you know, but you couldn't be more wrong.

(Now we see what Spyro is talking about, everything seems similar to his origin so far. His egg is floating down the Silver River in a mushroom cap. You'd think that a pair of dragonflies find him, but not this time. Instead, the mushroom cap hits a human leg, getting the attention of its owner, a man with an eyepatch and numerous bruises and scars)

Deathstroke: What on earth?

(Deathstroke picks up the mushroom cap, realizing there's an egg stuck in it.)

Deathstroke: An egg? That's odd. Someone must really have not wanted it. (Examines it a bit more) Wait a second, this is a dragon egg! What's this doing here? Abandoned by some couple who didn't want it I guess.

(At this point, we get a look at Deathstroke's face, and see something that is seemingly rare on it, mercy.)

Deathstroke: (Talking to the egg) Well, if your family didn't want you, I'll take care of you.

(Now Deathstroke steps out of the river, dries off, puts his armor back on, including the signature mask, and leaves with Spyro's egg)

That man you just saw was Slade Wilson, my adopted father. To this day, I don't know who my biological parents were. Quite frankly, given the possibility that they just abandoned me, I don't want to.

(Now we get a series of images regarding Spyro's childhood under Deathstroke)

When I hatched, Dad gave me the name "Spyro". He claimed it meant "Great Warrior" in some ancient language he knows. I personally think he just liked the sound of it.

(Now we see an image of an infant Spyro in the arms of Rose Wilson, Deathstroke's daughter, with Jericho, Deathstroke's son, looking on at his new sibling while Deathstroke watches on.)

I couldn't ask for a better family than the Wilsons. Sure I had to endure the relentless teasing of Rose, best known as Ravager, but I knew she was just trying to toughen me up a bit. And then there were my brothers Grant and Joseph. You probably know the latter better as Jericho. Grant was just like Dad. But, I could never decipher Jericho. Apparently, he had gone crazy at some point and was now going through periods of madness.

(Next we see an image of Spyro's first flying lesson, where Deathstroke has a pair of wooden wings strapped to his arms and a fake tail hanging off his back)

But overall, they were a great family. Dad even tried strapping a glider to his back to teach me how to fly, only to fall flat on his face. We still laugh about that.

(Now our view shifts to Spyro training his elemental abilities)

Then came the elements. Admittedly, I was surprised at how many I had. Jericho, ever the curious one, did some research and found out I was apparently the dragon of some legend, a Purple Dragon, one that can use all the elements.

(Shift to a family conversation between Spyro, Deathstroke, Ravager, Grant Wilson, and Jericho)

Shortly afterwards, Dad called a family meeting to try and help me better understand where I came from, and everything regarding my powers.

That was when he told me how he found my egg drifting down the Silver River on a contract to kill a dragoness known as Cynder, the lieutenant of someone known only as "The Dark Master". Many people think that was a pricey contract, but Dad told me otherwise. This one was personal, as Cynder had killed his wife, the stepmother I never knew.

(Now the look in Spyro's eyes shows a desire not for justice, but for revenge)

I couldn't believe it. That monster had taken a mother's life, but spared her children, as if to ingrain that sight in their memories forever. I was disgusted! I swore to my family that day that I would join them in their quest to avenge their fallen loved one. To this day, that was the only day I ever saw Dad cry.

(Now we transition to a scene of Spyro training with literally everything in Deathstroke's arsenal)

However, I knew that elements wouldn't be enough. I had to become a living weapon to truly take down these monsters. Thankfully for everyone, I was a quick study. Even Dad was impressed.

(Finally, we transition to a familiar scene, the Mountain of Malefor, where Spyro and his family are battling Gaul)

It took three months, but eventually we were ready. We suited up and started our assault against this "Dark Master". Since Dad took out Cynder already, we were heading for the next one up on the metaphorical totem pole, the Ape King, Gaul.

The battle was mad. It took all of our combined strength to even remotely stand a chance against Gaul, including my then newly discovered Aether and Time abilities. But eventually, we succeeded, at a cost.

(Now we see what Spyro means, as he holds Grant Wilson's dead body)

During the fight, Gaul through one of his swords into Grant's chest. It was the shock of that that triggered my other abilities to emerge. Before he died, he asked me if we got him. I told him we did. He died in my arms.

I had just lost part of my family to the monstrous machinations of this "Dark Master". I wasn't about to let him kill any more of them.

(Fast forward about a year.)

For the last year, Dad, Rose, Jericho, and myself have trained and trained to fight the Dark Master. But eventually, we were ready. We tracked him to his lair, an old Temple near the Silver River, where I was found by Dad.

(We are shown an image of Spyro standing before the old temple with Deathstroke, Ravager, and Jericho by his side)

Ravager: You ready for this, little bro?

Spyro: Rose, I was born ready.

Jericho: This is shaping up to be a tough bought.

Deathstroke: We've faced worse, son.

Spyro: Dad's right, Jericho. The odds may be against us, but there's one thing this Dark Master didn't count on.

All Four: The Wilsons don't care about odds.

(Now we see what Spyro has become. He wears the traditional orange and black colors of Deathstroke, but with a silver mask thrown over his head in memory of Grant Wilson. On his back sit a broadsword and a heavy caliber rifle. His claw gloves are tipped with knife blades covering his normal claws. His tail has two extra points behind the natural one, angled so it resembles a shuriken.)

The time has come. We will get justice for all of the Dark Master's victims this day. No one will stop us. I am Spyro, the Avenger, and soon the world will learn not to mess with the Wilson family.

 **And we'll call it a day there. This story was my way of seeing what could happen if Spyro was raised by someone other than his adoptive family in the games. This happened, or at least it could. Now, last time's world number, 80, was an easy one by comparison to some others. It references the year Deathstroke debuted, 1980. Next time, the final villain duology begins, and it's a Flash villain. I've been waiting for this for a long time. So who is it? Tune in then to find out. Same time… same channel.**


	30. Cynder, The Enlightened

**Welcome back to the Dark Multiverse, where today we begin to wrap up the Villains Series. Today we are back where it all started, with a villain of the Flash. Now to counteract the Dark Racer and the Speedkiller, I bring you a duology based on The Thinker. Yes, Clifford DeVoe. In case it wasn't clear, I've seen Season 4 of The Flash. Or at least I was when I came up with this one. But before I begin, I should probably let you know, there is an update on this story's progress. This duology will be the last one. I know this was not the original plan, but quite frankly, I'm running out of ideas and this story is getting kind of boring and tedious to write. So, I'm going to finish the Thinker duology and then call this story done. So… let's see where this goes.**

Earth -423

Knowledge is a powerful thing. Only now do I fully realize this.

(Flashback about three months)

It all began on my last mission with the Flash. Our target? Clifford DeVoe, alias The Thinker.

(Now we see the mission Cynder is talking about, nothing is going well. Flash is dead, his speed sapped from his body and wrecking his metabolism, and Cynder is chained to a wall in DeVoe's base of operations)

Needless to say, it didn't start out well. DeVoe had killed Flash and left me to die while he pulled off another perfect crime, but I wasn't going down without a fight. However, I couldn't think of a way to get out of this mess.

(That's when Cynder sees an artifact of great dread for Flash fans)

But then, I saw it. DeVoe's Thinking Cap. It was a heck of a risk, but that was my only way out of here. So against all reason, I managed to grab it and slip it on.

(The moment Cynder puts the Thinking Cap on her head, everything starts to go crazy as the Cap activates, doing something to Cynder's brain we guess, as a bunch of ones and zeroes start flashing in Cynder's eyes)

At that exact moment in time, the Thinking Cap began expanding my mind, as well as connecting me to the Thinker's vast stored intelligence. Turns out that was his secret. His brain wasn't super-advanced at all, he was storing information in his base all along! He was a cheat!

But the Thinking Cap itself did work, I could already feel the knowledge DeVoe had hidden within the very walls of his facility, and within 7.2458013 microseconds, I had complete control of everything he had ever created.

(Now DeVoe has returned and sees Cynder wearing his Thinking Cap, realizing what she has done. But it seems he knows something she doesn't, and starts laughing)

Thinker: I see you tried to use my Thinking Cap to escape. You are a fool.

Cynder: (Sarcastically, as she already knows his point) In what way?

Thinker: (Laughs again) While that Cap worked wonders for my brain, it destroyed my body. Prolonged use will make you crumble, Cynder.

Cynder: (With ones and zeroes completely filling her eyes now) You think I don't know?

(At this point, we can see the Thinker is genuinely dumbfounded)

Cynder: I realized the physical breakdown effects of the Thinking Cap within milliseconds of putting it on. And in the last few seconds, I have been preparing a countermeasure.

(At this point, the very walls of the facility begin to warp and move, mirroring Cynder's brain-wave pattern if you know what that looks like)

Cynder: You see, I've discovered your little secret. The Thinking Cap stopped working for you about 17.2459 years ago. Your brain reached its maximum potential, so you began to cheat, storing information within the very walls of this building.

(Now the chains that hold Cynder let go of her, and reattach themselves to DeVoe.)

Cynder: The percentage this Cap increased your mental capacity at for the 45 years it worked for you has given me the same amount of intelligence as you at your peak in only the last 25 minutes. And I'm still evolving.

(Some of the facility wall warps into a cable and attaches itself to the back of DeVoe's skull as another portion does the same to the back of the Thinking Cap)

Thinker: What are you doing?!

Cynder: Allowing you to become part of the greatest experiment of all time. I am going to absorb all of your intelligence into this facility, and then absorb the facility into myself. The experiment? To see if one organic brain can contain all of this information.

Thinker: You're mad!

Cynder: Many said the same thing about you.

(Now Cynder's experiment has begun, as evidenced by the screams of DeVoe as everything that he was is assimilated into the very facility he created. At the same time, Cynder begins to dissolve into pure data. Eventually, the very room begins to almost digitize, ones and zeroes flying everywhere until eventually… bang. The whole facility explodes, and collects into one giant ball of red ones and zeroes before consolidating itself into a single being. A being only vaguely resembling what Cynder used to be, now comprised entirely of data, with some of them forming lines across her form that vaguely resemble nerves and blood vessels, with two massive processing cores, shown here as balls of light, forming a resemblance to a heart and a brain, at their intersection. Two green orbs emerge where eyes used to be)

Cynder: Experiment Result: Successful. (Examining the surrounding area) Progressing to next test.

Knowledge truly is a powerful thing. And now, I have all of it. The world's greatest weapon will be mine to command. I am Cynder, the Enlightened, and soon, all will kneel before my superior mind.

 **And that begins the end of this story fairly well I would say. Now, this will be the last chapter to reveal a single world number reference, as the next one will do two. Anyways, last time was a reference to the classic story "The Judas Contract", in which Deathstroke played a prominent role against the Titans. So what about this one? And how will Spyro bring about our final tale of dark fates? Tune in next time to find out. Same time… same channel…**


	31. Spyro, The Mindbender (Story Finale)

**Well, this is it. The last chapter of this Dark Multiverse story. Today we see how the Thinker drives Spyro dark one last time. At the end of this chapter, I have some announcements regarding my new update schedule, and something special. You'll see in a moment. For now, let's get going.**

Earth -401

Intelligence, a powerful thing, regardless of who's hands it is in.

(Flashback to about a week or so)

And that was a lesson I ended up learning the hard way.

(Now we see a dangerous scenario, Spyro is stuck in some kind of force field sphere, and his captor is looking in at him. That captor is Clifford DeVoe, The Thinker. At this point, nobody has any idea what is going on, aside from DeVoe obviously, as he planned this.)

Thinker: It was nice of you to drop in, Spyro. You were uninvited, but still.

Spyro: What are you planning, DeVoe?!

Thinker: For you? Not much. I was just trying to get you out of the way, so you wouldn't stop my plans. For everyone else? You'll have to figure it out.

DeVoe was always one to boast about his brilliance. Though, to this day I still really don't know what he was actually planning, but if what happened to me was any indication, it wasn't good.

(Now DeVoe leaves Spyro's prison and moves over towards a nearby computer to finish his plans, leaving Spyro to think. Enraged at his capture, Spyro starts bashing at the force field sphere, hoping beyond hope to somehow break it open. It really doesn't work, but before long, Spyro is somehow managing to weaken the field. After a few more minutes of bashing, the energy of the prison starts leaking into Spyro's very cells, filling them to the brim with energy. With this in mind, Spyro starts absorbing the prison into himself unintentionally with each hit. Within seven minutes of this, the power in Spyro's cells outclasses nuclear reactors, and DeVoe takes note of this.)

Thinker: (Seeing an alarm of sorts go off as the force field sphere breaks down) What on earth?! (Sees Spyro breaking his prison) You fool! That field was made of unstable muons! If you destroy it you'll destroy us all!

Spyro: It'll be worth it if I can take _you_ down!

(With that, Spyro actually manages to breach his prison and starts running headlong at DeVoe, planning to knock him out.)

Thinker: NO!

(The moment Spyro's head impacts DeVoe, the room is consumed by a white light, like something just exploded. By the time the smoke clears, we can see the room did indeed explode, but somehow both Spyro and DeVoe survived, however, both were changed. DeVoe appears dead, but his pulse confirms he's alive. And Spyro… well, he's completely different. Exposure to the unstable muon energy has completely destroyed his physical form, turning it into an eternally decaying mess of radiation and mana, and turning him into a glowing violet aura resembling just an outline of who he used to be, with his physical form fading into and out of existence around it.)

In that moment, my life changed forever. The explosion ripped my physical form apart, but left my consciousness in full control of the energy that it used to be.

(At this point, Spyro realizes his mind is operating at near peak capacity, but fading by the second)

And then I realized my curse. Whatever that explosion did to me, it somehow tied my physical existence to the synapses of my now plasma-like brain. But the radiation is slowly causing me to decay. I have to feed off the synapses of others in order to stay alive. I am literally an intelligence vampire. DeVoe's supercharged synapses are keeping me alive for now. But soon, I have to feed again.

(With that, Spyro walks out of the crater to try and find a mind to sustain his existence.)

I am Spyro, the Mindbender. And none shall get in the way of my hunger…

 **And that about does it for not only the Thinker Duology, but the entire story as a whole. Now, onto the last two world numbers. Both this one and last time are references to Season 4 of The Flash, where DeVoe made his television debut, specifically to the first and last episodes. Now, I do have an announcement regarding this tale. If anyone out there feels like continuing on in this as the next Dark Multiverse tour guide, feel free to do so, just let me know first and keep the format of this one in mind. And secondly, there is a story taking the place of this one on my Saturday upload schedule. That being one of my original Sunday alternates, namely Spyro and Phoenix Wright: Aethereal Turnabout. And to kick it off, there will be an update to that story today as well. So go ahead and enjoy that. And now, as I leave the many Spyro-related worlds of the Dark Multiverse behind, this is Dragon of Mystery, signing out.**


End file.
